Along Came A Potter
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: When Kira Madsen meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Where did all her power come from? What will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin Post HBP COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? And what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I'm not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Well all here is the prologue of my new awesome story! I hope you all really enjoy it! I will greatly appreciate reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prologue: Summer After Year Six

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nearing the end of the summer after Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Many things had happened since the death of the beloved Dumbledore. The ministry had decided to keep Hogwarts open, they figured that it was one of the safest places for the children, so they should let them continue to go there if their parents wished them to. Snape was now in Azkaban, along with Lucius.

Professor Slughorn had been found murdered inside a muggle home in London with the dark mark above it, not even a month after school had let out. Harry seemed to believe that this was because Lord Voldemort had been looking for him for so long already that he must have found him and killed him. He had wondered briefly if Horace Slughorn had been important enough for Voldemort himself to kill.

Minerva McGonagall had been promoted to headmistress of Hogwarts, thought Harry wasn't sure who had taken her old position. Three new teachers would be needed at the school, one for Potions, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and one to take over for Minerva in Transfigurations. Again, Harry had no idea who it would be, but he was sure that anyone would be better than Snape.

Also in the outside wizarding world, Mr. Olivander had returned to his store. There had been a large article about it in the Daily Prophet about how he had only went on vacation until the beginning of the new school year. It calmed many people's fears that the aging man had been captured by death eaters.

On the day of Harry's 17th birthday, he permanently moved into Percy's old bedroom in the Weasley household, though he did find it hard to be around Ginny all the time. Molly practically demanded that the children, though love Dumbledore as they did, move on with their lives and try to find the best in every situation. She knew what it was like to live in this kind of absolute fear, and she didn't want the children's childhood to go away so quickly.

Ron was ecstatic that his parents had agreed to let Harry move into the burrow and away from the crazy relatives of his. Of course, then again, who wouldn't be? Well the answer to that was, Ginny. True, Ginny was happy that Harry didn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore, but she hated, almost loathed, having to be around him everyday. Ginny still loved Harry with every fiber of her being, but he just didn't understand that she didn't care if them being together put her in danger. She thought that the danger would be worth just getting to love him and be loved by him. But what do boys know anyway?

Hermione had joined them about a week ago. She tried to keep Ginny occupied so that she wouldn't have to be around Harry all the time, it seemed to work pretty well. Molly's advice seemed to be working rather well, as the children didn't generally mope about the house. They still tried to have fun, there were even occasional games of quidditch, and it almost seemed like life was going back to normal.

But only the future would tell if that would be so.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: And there you have the prologue. I know it's short, but it's just the beginning. Chapters will get longer I promise:D


	2. Birth Name

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? And what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I'm not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Well here is the first chapter, it's not much longer than the prologue but as I've said before, the chapters will be getting longer around chapter three or so. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: Birth Name

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk looking over some papers before the beginning of the year term. As she sat at her desk an owl flew through the window and landed on a perch at the corner of the desk. Minerva reached over to the tawny owl and removed the letter that was attached to it's rough, stumpy leg. As she moved the letter down to the scattered surface of her desk, she quickly shifted through some of the papers until she found an owl treat and handed it to her visitor.

As the owl took the treat into it's beak, it lifted off from the perch and went back out the window which it had entered and out into the sunny skies of the outdoors. Minerva opened the letter as the owl left her presence and found that it was a letter from the Ministry of Magic. The letter told of a 16 year old girl in Canada who had begin to show magical properties. She was a parentless child who lived in an orphanage and the papers that had been given to the Ministry told that her parents were from England.

McGonagall continued to read the letter to where it told her who the young child's parents were. As she read this information her eyes grew large and a gasp escaped her lips. "Her parents are... no, there's no way! It's just _not_ possible!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry was currently sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow, the home of his only family. Currently those present in the house were Harry himself, of course, Molly, the mischievous twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. The youngsters had been waiting on their return to Hogwarts so that Harry and the others could have plenty of time to discuss with Minerva and other members of the Order, how to find the final Horcruxes.

As Molly was serving breakfast to the table full of red-heads, along with Hermione and Harry, a sharp knock came at the back door. Molly went and opened the door to find Minerva standing there.

"Well, good morning Minerva, what can we do for you?" Molly questioned as she went back to putting the food on the table for the children.

"Can I speak with you, alone?" Minerva asked her inclining her head toward the other room.

"Of course." Molly smiled to the aging woman before her. You could tell that Dumbledore's death had taken it's toll on Minerva, she looked harder, and more stern than ever before. "I'll be right back children, go ahead and eat without me."

Molly and Minerva exited to the other room as the children did as she told them and they all began to eat. The two women sat down in the living room and Molly turned to Minerva with a questioning glance.

"Oh this is most upsetting, yet wonderful news I have to tell you about Molly." Minerva stated before continuing on to tell Molly everything that the letter she had been given had said.

"That is rather surprising. Are they sure?" Molly questioned.

"Yes, they are positive that's who she is." The older woman replied

"I didn't even know..."

"Neither did I. But now I want your opinion on something. Do you think it would be helpful to him if we were to bring her to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

" I think that's a great idea. You know, you can bring her here until the term starts, it will help get her adapted to magic." Molly answered.

"That sounds fine with me. I will allow you to tell the children what is to occur." Minerva stated before standing, waving good bye and exiting out the front door of the burrow. Molly got up from her seat and walked back into the kitchen where the children were finishing eating.

"Hurry and eat, I have something very important to tell you all." Molly smiled as she sat down at the table, joining the children.

After the children finished eating Molly began to speak. "Well, this may become as a shock to all of you, but..." and she told them all of the things that she and McGonagall had talked about.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira Madsen was sitting in the Ministry of Magic of Canada, wondering what was going on around her. Kira had once thought that there was magic in the world, while growing up she did always feel as if it were possible. But now, to see it, it was completely something else.

"Well Kira, it seems as though we have found a living relative of yours in England." The Minister of Magic told the young girl before him. "Now, I must add that I am sorry to say that your parents did not survive the accident that brought you here, but you do have one other living relative, and he and his family wish for you to come and stay with them, if you want to do so."

"Sounds, okay to me, it's not like I have anything here anyway." Kira answered off-handedly. She pulled the necklace out of her shirt and began to rub her fingers over the golden key that was placed on the chain as she though over her next question. "So, what is my family's last name?"

"Let me see here." The minister stated while looking at the paper on the desk in front of him. "It says here that although you came to us as Kira Madsen, your real name is Kira Lilly Potter."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: So there you have our first chapter. Again, as I said with the prologue, I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer. The first few are kinda short but the rest are going to be longer! So let me know how you liked it!


	3. The Safe House

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? And what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I'm not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: And here we have the second chapter! This chapter will bring everyone together so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Let me see here." The minister stated while looking at the paper on the desk in front of him. "It says here that although you came to us as Kira Madsen, your real name is Kira Lilly Potter."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Two: The Safe House

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira was sitting in the office of Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Earlier that day, one of the minister's secretaries had brought Kira to Arthur's room and introduced the two of them. She had been silent since, as he finished up his work.

Arthur took a pause and looked up from his desk to the young girl before him. Kira opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it and shook her head as if to erase the thought. Arthur smiled to her.

"Is there something you need to ask my dear?" Arthur questioned her. She paused before she spoke.

"I... I'm not sure really. I don't quite understand why I'm here." She said with a small smile.

"Well my dear, your brother lives with my wife and some of our children. As such, you will be living with us as well. Molly and I are excited to have you in our home." He replied while moving papers around on his desk. "What do you say we go ahead and go home, so that you can meet Harry eh? I'm pretty much done here anyway."

"Yeah, okay... that sounds good." She stated before standing with Arthur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the Burrow, Molly, the four youngest members of the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione, sat in the kitchen and watched as Arthur walked into the house first, followed by a girl who looked almost like a female version of Harry. Her pin-straight raven hair fell just a few inches short of her waist, she was only a few inches shorter than Mr. Weasley, bringing her to around 5'7". She carried a small lanky frame, and if one looked close enough they would see the same green eyes that her brother and mother were so famous for.

Arthur reached behind Kira to close the door and then turned to his family. "Well then, everyone this is Kira, introduce yourselves to our guest." Mr. Weasley smiled as his wife was the first to move forward.

Molly pulled the girl into a tight hug and smiled at her as she pulled away. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Molly deary!"

"Nice to meet you Molly." Kira smiled to the warm, motherly woman. Harry was still staring in shock, despite the fact that he knew that she was going to be coming, he hadn't expected her to look so much like himself. Noticing that no one else was moving Hermione was next to introduce herself. Then Ginny, the twins, and Ron did the same. Finally Kira turned to Harry and the two stood still, taking in the appearance of each other, seeing their own features in the other. After a moment, Harry walked up to the younger girl and smiled at her before pulling the surprised girl in for a hug. Kira hugged him back, for the first time in her life feeling as if she belonged somewhere.

When Harry pulled out of the hug he still had a smile on his face as he began to speak. "Not that I think you need to be told but, I'm Harry."

Kira smiled back at him but began to seem a little overwhelmed. Harry noticing this, ushered her into a chair near the table so that she could sit down. The rest of the room's occupants caught on and sat down as well.

"Wow, this is so - weird." Kira stated softly while looking around the table to all of the people.

"Yeah, I know. I wish they could have found you sooner. I would have loved to have had a sister around when I was growing up." Harry smiled at her.

"I know, I just don't understand how I ended up in Canada of all places." Kira stated while shaking her head.

"To be honest, no one knows. No one even knew that your parents had another child." Molly said to the young girl. She herself had been wondering how Kira got to Canada.

"Hey Kira, when did you find out that you were a witch?" Harry asked with a questioning glance.

"On my sixteenth birthday. That was when the Hogwarts quill wrote my name in the book as well, it had never been there before, or so that's what Minerva tells me." Kira shrugged.

The group sat around talking for a couple of hours, everyone getting acquainted with Kira and her doing the same. Her and Harry had seemed to click instantly, they had the same mannerisms and sense of humor so things went well for them. She also found a good connection with Ginny. Which was a good thing since the two were going to be in the same year, and most suspected that when Kira was sorted they would be in the same house.

The room went silent as a knock came at the door. Arthur got up from his seat and went to answer the door. He was greeted by the sight of Remus and Tonks. The rest of the room stood up to great their guests as the two outside the door entered the house. As Molly prepared to introduce the two to Kira, Remus took notice of the girl who was standing a few feet from him.

"Kira." Her name softly escaped his lips and all eyes in the room, including Kira's, turned on him. Reums took the few steps forward that it took to get to her swiftly and enveloped her in his arms. Kira stood rather stiff not really knowing what to do. Remus pulled away and Harry looked at him strangely from where he was standing beside them.

"How... how did you know about Kira?" Harry questioned.

"I... you had better sit down." Remus stated. "We all should sit down."

Everyone in the room looked around before they took their previous seats, Remus sat with Kira to his left, sighing deeply before he began.

"I guess I should say that Sirius and I were the only ones, that I know of, that knew that your mother had even been pregnant with Kira. She was born at home with just your parents, Sirius and myself present. She was only a couple of days old when your parents were attacked." Remus took a pause as to let the information sink in. "I... I had thought that she hadn't made it through the attack, I couldn't find her anywhere, nor did Hagrid find her, as I asked him later."

"This is even weirder than I thought." Kira said while shaking her head.

"I should also tell you that when you were born, I was named as your Godfather." Remus added. Kira looked around for a minute and then tried to stand. As she stood she became slightly dizzy and as the room began to spin, she began to fall over. Harry's seeker reflexes came in handy as he caught her before she hit the floor. After they were sure she was okay Molly spoke up.

"Oh dear, kids, why don't you take her up to Harry's room so she can get some rest by herself , this has been one big day for her I'm sure." Molly smiled as the five youngest occupants of the room began to make their way out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

After they had gotten her upstairs and Harry had placed her down on the bed, the group began to wish her a good night.

"Well, I suppose we'll just leave the two of you to talk for a little while longer." Hermione stated as she pulled on the sleeves of Ginny and Ron who were at her sides.

"Thank you guys. It was really nice meeting you all." Kira smiled.

"Any time."

"Great meeting you as well."

"Yeah." Were the three replies given. Afterward, the three left the room, leaving Harry and Kira alone in the dusty, previously unused room.

"Wow, this was a crazy night huh?" Harry smiled to her as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Yeah. When I was told about our parents, I always wondered how I had got away. I was hoping that someone would know, but I guess not." Kira shrugged.

"It is strange to not know all of what happened that night. I think it was probably something that Dumbledore knew about but hadn't gotten the chance to tell me." Harry said with a far off look in his face.

"Dumbledore?" Kira looked at him confused.

"He was our headmaster before McGonagall. He was murdered before this summer, that's why it's kinda solemn around here." Harry stated. "He was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared."

"Oh. So, what are you going to do about Voldemort?" Kira asked almost shyly.

"How do you know about all of that?" Harry asked as his eyebrow began to cock slightly.

"McGonagall told me everything before she brought me here. She wanted me to know what I was going to be dealing with once I was here." She answered.

"Well, I do suppose that will save me from explaining a lot." Harry answered.

"Yeah, this is not going to be a fun year to become a part of the magical world."

"No, I imagine that it won't be. I'm going to let you get some sleep though, Molly tends to wake us up early around here." Harry smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Keira questioned him.

"Yeah. Oh, and you haven't to worry about Voldemort here. This is a safe house. He would have a bloody hell of a time trying to get into here." He smirked.

"Okay. Goodnight Harry."

"Night Kira."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: And there was chapter two :D I hope you all enjoyed it. Know that this story will probably be pretty long... I've got enough material for about 25 or so chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"I know, I just don't understand how I ended up in Canada of all places." Keira stated while shaking her head. ----- this will be explained later in the story... much later.

"Yeah, this is not going to be a fun year to become a part of the magical world." ----- Hehe, just wait until you get to school girly... I've got plenty of delightfully evil things planned for you :D


	4. Off to Diagon Alley

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? And what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I'm not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for reading... I've been spending a lot of time on 'Harry Potter Lexicon' online to learn things about the wizarding world that one does not pay much attention to while reading the stories for plots. A lot of my details in this chapter, such as the inner workings and details of Gringotts come from this website. I highly recommend anyone who wants an accurately detailed story to go to this website and do some research. It is an awesome website :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Night Kira."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three: Off to Diagon Alley

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Kira woke up to the feeling of gentle shaking coming at her shoulder. As she woke, her eyes opened slowly to reveal a blurry vision of Ginny. As her eyes began to focus, Ginny's shaking ceased and she smiled down at her.

"Mum told me to let you know that she has breakfast ready if you're up for it." Ginny said with her smile still intact.

"Hm... okay, I'll get changed and be right down." Kira replied groggily as she pulled herself up into a seated position.

"Okay, see you downstairs then." Ginny replied before turning to leave the room, closing the door behind her. Kira pulled back the covers of the bed before standing and stretching. She softly padded to the other side of the room to where her bags sat. After quickly changing her clothes into a pair of low rise jeans and a fitted tee shirt, she pulled her long raven locks into a low ponytail as she walked to open the door of the room.

She walked down the stairs to find everyone else seated at the table, waiting on her. She blushed and smiled sheepishly as she sat down in the available seat between Ginny and Harry. "Sorry." She stated as they began to eat.

"No need to be sorry dear." Molly smiled at her brightly. "Just eat your breakfast."

The room was a whirl of hungry teenagers and two parents as the food disappeared swiftly. When they finished their meal Kira turned to Harry to pose a question.

"Um... when exactly do we go to this school anyway?" Kira questioned.

"You children will be leaving in three days. Today we will be going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." Molly answered her, without giving Harry the chance.

"Okay. Sounds fun." Kira smiled.

"Alright boys. Move it upstairs and get changed so that we can leave." She noticed around her that Harry and Ron were still in their pajamas and that she and the other two girls were the only ones of the children who were fully dressed.

As the boys got up to go upstairs a knock came at the kitchen door. "I wonder who that could be." Arthur stated as he raised from his chair to answer the door. He pulled the door open and to his surprise, Headmistress McGonagall was standing there. "Hello Minerva, won't you please come in?"

"Of course Arthur, hello to you as well." She smiled faintly as she followed Arthur through the door.

"Hello Minerva, to what to we owe the pleasure?" Molly questioned the headmistress.

"It seems as though I have something for Kira." Minerva replied as she walked toward said girl. "I found this in my office today when I was sorting through some of Dumbledore's old things." She handed the girl a small sized envelope that looked like it had seen better days. It had began to brown with age and the corners were tattered slightly. It had 'Kira Potter' scribed across the front of it.

Kira took the envelope from the outstretched hand. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why if Dumbledore had known about her that he wouldn't have told Harry. "It's pretty heavy for such a small envelope." Kira stated as she turned it over in her hand.

"Well why not open it and find out what it is?" Harry said from behind her chair. He was leaning up against the back of her chair looking over her shoulder.

"I planned on it." She replied back while rolling her eyes, making Ginny laugh. Kira pulled the flap on the envelope and reached her hand inside. She pulled out an old looking metal key. She pulled it up to her face and inspected it, flipping it to view both sides.

"What's it to?" Kira asked.

"May I?" Minerva questioned holding her hand out, waiting expectantly.

"Sure." Kira replied, handing the key to the older woman. She stared at the woman as a look of surprise came over her face.

"That's a Gringott's key." Arthur stated softly.

"That it is. However, it's not the same as Harry's, which means that…" Minerva started.

"It means that our parents had two vaults." Harry interrupted.

"Correct. So one must wonder, is there an equal value of money in Kira's vault or is it something entirely different."

"Well, we were planning on taking the children to Diagon Alley today, we'll just have to stop at Gringott's while we're there." Molly stated.

"Very well. Please let me know what's there… I'm very dumbfounded about the whole thing. I'm still trying to figure out how and what Dumbledore knew about Kira. It's very odd for him to have not told someone what was going on." Minerva stated with a small frown.

"I'm sure we will find out more as time goes on." Arthur stated.

"You're probably right. Oh the other thing I came for. I need to speak with Hermione and Kira in private if that is at all possible." Minerva said while looking at both of the two girls.

"Okay, the boys need to be getting changed anyway. You three may go into the living room." The two girls got up and began to follow the headmistress into the living room as Molly finished her sentence.

Once into the living room the two younger girls sat down on a brown overstuffed couch that was placed up against the wall, as Minerva sat down in a pale tan chair that sat across from the couch.

"Now, the reason I wanted to speak to both of you is because what I am going to ask you to do Miss Potter is the same thing that Miss Granger has done in the past. For you to be able to start out with the normal sixth year lessons, you will first have to learn the five years before this. I will be giving you the aide of your own tutor, as well as a time turner." Minerva paused to take a breath.

"What is a time turner?" Kira asked.

"A time turner is a device that will allow you to go back into time so that you can go to several classes during the same hour period. It essentially allows you to be in three or four places at one time." Hermione answered. "I used one back in our third year so that I could take extra elective classes."

"Okay so, how will I be able to keep up with everything?" Keira questioned.

"Your tutor will be given a list of all the things you need to know. Some days you will go to some of the other classes, other days you will go see your tutor and they will teach you everything you need to know. The first month of school you will learn the first two years, the next month you will learn your third and forth year. The third month you will learn the fifth year and anything else you need to catch up on. Once you've got all of that someone from the ministry will administer your O.W.L.S. Then you will start your sixth year work." Minerva stated, she watched as the two girls looked between one another.

"Wow, this is going to be a lot of work." Kira stated.

"It will be. But lucky for you, you have the two girls with the best marks at Hogwarts in your newly extended family." Minerva smiled, Kira cocked her head to the side slightly confused. "Hermione and Ginny."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kira smiled sheepishly.

"That's right and Harry's pretty bright too, so I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll all help you out." Hermione smiled.

"That's very good to know." Kira said letting out a breath of air she hadn't really been aware she was holding.

"Well, I shall let you two girls get back to the others so that you can get to your shopping."

"Thanks." Both girls smiled.

"Oh and Kira you will also be sorted into your house with the other first years. The others can explain the houses to you before you get there." Minerva smiled while standing up and starting to leave the room. "I shall see you girls in a few days."

"Bye Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione said with a soft smile, the words sounded almost foreign.

"Goodbye girls."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group reached Diagon Alley with only a few small moments of confusion where Harry had to explain to his sister the use of floo powder. They decided that the group would all go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, as they were all curious as to what lie in Kira's vault, and once that was over with, they would split into two groups and do their shopping.

As they reached the front doors of Gringotts they came upon a goblin dressed in scarlet and gold. He nodded his head to acknowledge Harry, who was in the front of the group, and the group stood momentarily deciding a plan of action. Kira stared at the goblin for a moment, this being the first time she'd ever seen one, before she realized that staring was rude and she turned her gaze from him.

"I think I shall wait out here with ours and Hermione, and you can go in with Harry and Kira." Arthur stated to his wife as they waited at the doors.

"That sounds fine. You know this may take a while with all the security they have put up though right?" Molly questioned him.

"Bill is here, he will get you through all of the goblins extra security swiftly." Arthur said while nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"Okay then. Let's go you two, we'll be back shortly." The older woman smiled while ushering the Potter children through the door that the guard goblin was holding open. They walked in to face another set of doors, though these doors were silver instead of the bronze of the first. There stood two more guard goblins, and as the trio approached them they opened the silver doors to allow them access.

Keira stared on in wonderment as she gazed upon the sight before her. She was in a long hallway with counters going all around the outside edges of the room, with what must have been nearly a hundred goblins sitting behind the counter.

She noticed that there also must have been at least twenty people going through different kinds of security checks and she wondered for a moment if Molly was right and that it would take them hours before they could reach the vault.

As this thought crossed her mind a tall, lanky man who wore his long red hair in a pony-tail walked towards herself, Harry and Molly.

"Hello mum, what are you and Harry doing here?" Kira heard the man, who she figured must be one of the Weasley's older sons asked.

"Hello Bill. Harry and I are here with Kira to take her to her vault." It was as if at these words Bill noticed the lean girl who was standing behind his mother.

"My apologies for my manners. I'm Bill Weasley." He smiled to her while sticking out his hand as if to shake hers. Without thinking Kira replied to him.

"Kira Potter." She smiled while returning his handshake. He stared at her for a moment and looked between her and Harry and then realized that they did look a lot alike. His mother noted his questioning glace as both of them returned their hands to their sides.

"We'll speak on it later Bill in private, but yes, they're siblings, and apparently Headmaster Dumbledore knew about it as he had a envelope in his office with her name on it and her Gringotts key. Which is why we are here. She wishes to see what is in her vault." Molly answered.

"Okay." Bill said while scratching his head momentarily. "Um, let me get Griphook and we'll be able to go right in."

"Thank you." Kira said softly. He smiled at her and then turned from them, but not before gesturing for them to follow him. They began to follow him and the siblings fell behind Molly momentarily and Harry took his chance to speak to his sister.

"I should have said something before. Because we know there had to have been a reason for you to be hidden, until we get to Hogwarts or unless one of us introduce you to someone, perhaps we should be a little light on the Potter thing." Harry softly whispered to her as they followed the two redheads ahead of them.

"Okay. That's fine with me." Kira smiled. The group soon came to a stop in front of the desk of a small goblin who peered over his spectacles at the group.

"What do you want Weasley?" The goblin asked almost rudely. Kira was a bit taken aback but soon heard her brother whisper to her that goblins were not the happiest of creatures.

"I just wanted your acceptance for me to take this young lady down to her vault." Bill stated.

"Do you have a key?" Griphook asked turning his hard glare to Kira.

"Yes." She stated while holding it up. He motioned for the key, Bill nodded to her so she handed the key over to him.

"Very good. Vault 686, the vault of James Potter. I won't ask how you acquired it as you are with the only living relative of Mr. Potter, so he must be okay with you opening his father's vault." Griphook looked at them skeptically.

"Our father's vault." Harry stated softly. "She's my sister, but if you would please keep that between us Griphook."

"Of course Mr. Potter, anything you ask. Well, as this vault only requires a key and not the touch of a Goblin, you Mr. Weasley may take them down to the vault. Do you also need to visit your own vault Mr. Potter?" Griphook questioned. Harry had been getting low on money so he nodded his head. "Very well then, I will mark that down as well."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their first stop was Harry's vault so that he could grab some coins before he forgot about it. When he opened the vault door Kira was surprised at the amounts of gold and silver that was before her. Harry took out a small sack and put some of the money into it.

"Think you've got enough in there?" Kira asked jokingly as Harry continued to put money into the bag.

"Well, I kinda thought that if your vault turns up empty, you might need some too." Harry said as he turned to her with a smile.

"That's awful thoughtful of you dear." Molly stated from behind them. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just money, and it belonged to our parents so it belongs to her as well." Harry stated making Kira laugh a bit.

"Lucky for me, you have a good heart." Kira stated softly.

Within minutes Kira was standing in front of a huge door with the letters '686' written overtop of the large door. She waved Harry up to stand beside her and she pulled the key back out of her pocket. "Go ahead and open it Kira. It should not harm you at all." Bill stated.

"Shouldn't eh?" Kira smiled softly. She placed the key into the lock and turned it softly. You could hear the lock at work, gears twisting and turning to unlock itself. She and Harry moved to the side and allowed to door to swing open. Both were shocked at what they seen.

If Kira and Harry had been expecting more mounds of money, they had been dead wrong. Inside the vault was a large brown wooden chest, situated in the middle of the room. The two looked at each other and then they walked to the chest. They both knelt before it and Harry reached out to open the lid of the chest. It did not open. Harry turned to look at Kira.

"It's locked. Bill?" Harry turned to the older wizard with a silent question. Bill nodded his head and pulled out his wand, knowing that Harry was not supposed to do magic outside of school. Although he had already turned seventeen, because of his previous bad record with the ministry, he was not permitted magic outside of school until their further notice. Harry moved slightly to the side and Kira followed his example.

"Alohamora!" Bill said while pointing at the look. To his surprise the lock did not open. "Perhaps it is a key you need."

"Yes, maybe your parents locked it and charmed it so that only the key could open it."

"But where would they keep the key and how would we find it?" Harry questioned.

"I think I might have an answer to that." Keira stated softly. "I don't know where it came from but it was with my files in the ministry in Canada."

Harry watched as she pulled on the gold chain around her neck and on the end of it was an old style golden key. She took the necklace off and took the key in her hand and moved to unlock the chest. The key fit into the lock and she turned it to the right, hoping that it would open.

And it did.

Molly and Bill stood behind the kneeling siblings as they opened the lid of the chest to find only smaller brown boxes.

Kira reached into the chest and pulled out one of the boxes and opened the lid. Inside she found what looked like to be clothing for a small doll. "I don't understand."

"I think I do. I bet that these are things that belonged to our parents that they used a shrinking charm on and then put them in the chest." Harry replied.

"Why would they do that?" Kira questioned him while putting the lid back on the box.

"Think about it Kira, our parents were in hiding. What if they put things that they didn't need or things that they wanted to keep safe in here. That would make sense." Harry stated.

"You do have a point there." Kira stated. "So, do we take it with us, or leave it here?"

"We'll take it with us." Harry stated. "We can take time at school and go through it."

"Yes, we can leave it with Fred and George while we finish our shopping." Molly smiled, although every time she thought about them opening a joke shop against her wishes made her slightly angry, she was still very proud of them for their accomplishments.

"Okay. Well, let's get back to everyone else then." Harry stated.

Bill offered to carry the chest out of the vaults for the Potter children and before they knew it they were standing outside of the building.

"So what did you find?" Ron asked as soon as they emerged from the building. Hermione gave him a good slap on the back of the head.

"Honestly Ron, learn some manners." She sighed. Kira laughed at them shortly before replying to Ron.

"All that was there was this chest," she said pointing behind her to the chest that Harry now carried, as Bill was inside the building, back at work. "but it has a bunch of smaller boxes in it that we believe to be shrunken items of our parents."

"That's so cool." Ron stated.

"Yes. Very well now. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us." Arthur stated. "Now although I'm sure you two would love to spend even more time together I think this day would be most efficient if we split into two groups by your years. I'll take the older three and Molly will go with you two girls. Is that okay with everyone?" The children nodded their heads in agreement.

"First though, you lot must take Harry to the boys' store so he can put that heavy chest away." Molly laughed slightly.

"Very well." Arthur smiled. "Off we go."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Kira and Ginny had finished their shopping for all of their school supplies, they went to Olivanders to get Keira a wand. When they walked into the store Mr. Olivander stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Kira and gave her a funny look.

"I am afraid that for the first time in my life, I do not know you, young witch." Mr. Olivander stated. Kira looked to Molly who nodded her head.

"I am Kira Potter." Kira told him with a smile.

"You're a muggle-born?" Mr. Olivander asked, still seemingly confused.

"No. I am the daughter of James and Lilly Potter." Kira answered him.

"This is very confusing indeed. You, Kira, are the first witch or wizard for me to never know before they walked into my store. Where have they been hiding you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Canada." Ginny laughed.

"Hmm well. Let me think of your parents wands and Harry's too of course, and I'll pull you out a few. Follow me." He smiled softly while waving her into the direction of the long hall of wands. As they walked towards the empty wall at the end, she stared up and around herself at the shelves full of long narrow boxes.

As she walked behind the older man, him muttering to himself, one of the brown narrow boxes fell down from one of the top shelves and landed in front of her with a large bang that resounded through the room. Kira gasped and took a step back, her hand swift to move over her heart as she tried to catch her breath from being startled. Mr. Olivander turned around and raised an eyebrow, looking at the sight before him.

"It is the wand that picks the witch, Miss Potter." Mr. Olivander said with a small smile. "Let's see if this wand chose you."

He walked back towards her and picked up the box off of the floor. He set it to rest on a shelf not to far away from himself and opened the box. He pulled the long wand out of it's box and handed it to Kira. She reached out her hand and as Mr. Olivander began to push the wand in her direction it leapt out of his hand and landed into her own. Kira gasped softly again.

As the wand reached her hand, her body seemed to take on a eerie green glow that extended out into the room around her. The light blinded Kira slightly and made her close her eyes. As the light receded from the room, she reopened her eyes to see Mr. Olivander staring at her with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"11 ¼ inches, Willow. Interesting." He said the last part softly, as if to him self.

"How so?" Kira questioned.

"I think you will make a mighty fine witch Miss Potter. You're just like your brother." He stated.

"In what way?" Molly questioned, she for a moment wondered if Kira's life was in as much danger as Harry's.

"They are both destined for great things. Great things indeed." He smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed those ten pages of story! I would really love some reviews to know how you all think I am doing. Also, I know the story is going kind of slow but you all must understand that everything that is happening here is necessary. Back-story is very important… but do not fret my story line tells me that some love is due for our hero's around chapters five and six.


	5. Mismatched Sorting

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? And what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I'm not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Again… go to Harry Potter Lexicon. They rock there. :D Oh, and some reviews would be pretty awesome. Ashton is the only reviewer… and well although they are some pretty awesome reviews, I'd still like to have more, cuz I'm greedy lol. But I will say, I love that you guys are adding the story to your alert lists. That makes me feel good too :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"They are both destined for great things. Great things indeed." He smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Four: Mismatched Sorting

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira stood in awe as she seen the expansive Great Hall that was lain out before her. She was standing in line behind a large group of first years, her lanky frame towering over most of them. The younger students looked at her as if she were completely out of place, in fact, she herself felt as if she were.

The past two days had been hectic for her. Being at the Weasley's where five students were preparing to leave home for three months was tiring. Her and Harry had not yet taken the time to open the chest of their parents, but had decided that it would be a good thing to do while at school. They also learned that the trunk was seemingly indestructible. While it had sat at the twins' shop, a sour batch of Geezer Gummies had exploded and although everything in the area that the chest was in had practically been blown to bits, the chest remained unscathed.

As this thought crossed her mind, Professor Sprout came to the children and motioned for them to enter the Great Hall. As they walked forward into the hall many looked oddly at the person who stood a good foot taller than the rest of the children. As they paused, Minerva began to speak.

"Welcome, first years to Hogwarts. I am Headmistress McGonagall. It is my pleasure to welcome you here today so that all of you may be sorted into your respective houses. Now I will tell you, the sorting hat may speak to you, and if it does, be honest in your heart about who you are. It will guide you in the right direction for your years at Hogwarts by sorting you into the correct house."

Kira smiled at the headmistress who smiled back as she waited for her turn to sit underneath the old hat. Harry told her that it normally would sing a song, this year it did not sing, but it did speak.

"There is a good batch ahead of me this evening. I want you all to remember while you're here that this is not a place for the evil of the outside world. We all need to be friends here or else our great Hogwarts will cease to exist!"

Professor Sprout went up and stood next to the hat on it's perch and pulled it up in the air by it's tip, she then looked to the scroll in her hand and called out the first name.

"Avery, Josie" A girl who was taller than the rest by an inch or two stepped out from the group, her deep colored red hair standing out as she walked to the seat and sat down. Kira giggled softly as she noticed that her hair color could only be rivaled by the Weasley's. The hat was placed on the girls head and before too long the hat's booming voice was heard throughout the room again.

"Ravenclaw!" The girl smiled brightly while Professor Sprout snatched the hat from the girls head as she jumped off the chair to go and join her new housemates.

This continued on for nearly four minutes before Kira found herself the last of the students to be standing there. She looked up to Professor Sprout, awaiting the uproar that would begin as soon as her name was spoken.

"Potter, Kira" Kira stepped forward and began walking up to the chair while, just as she had expected, the hall became ablaze with whispers. Kira took a seat upon the chair while Professor Sprout sat the hat upon a much higher head than she was used to.

Kira looked out ahead of her at all of the students at Hogwarts. As she did so the hat began to speak to her. "A Potter again I see."

"Yes, a Potter." Kira replied in her head to the hat.

"And you are just like your brother, do you realize this."

"I have come to notice our similarities."

"Yes, indeed. Do you wish to follow in his path?"

"By 'his path' you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you wish to be good, and not evil."

"Yes."

"Very well then. As you wish." The hat said to her before shouting her house name out to the room. "Slytherin!"

Kira sat still for a moment wondering if she heard correctly. She turned her gaze to Harry who looked shocked to say the least. Before Professor Sprout removed the hat from her it spoke to her once more. "Do not worry my dear, you will enjoy your time in Slytherin."

Kira stood up and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end of the table next to the newly sorted Slytherin's. She noticed the looks from the rest of her housemates, all of them looking at her in disgust. A Potter, in their house was a dead Potter, was the look they were all giving her. She turned her head as she heard Headmistress McGonagall begin to speak.

"Hello all. As you all heard me say earlier, I am your new Headmistress, and due to the events that happened at the end of last school year, there are new professors for me to introduce you to. For those of you who had guessed that due to her involvement in the sorting, that Professor Sprout had taken over my old job, you are correct. She is now Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." Minerva paused for the applause that sounded out through the room, Professor Sprout had smiled and said a soft 'thank you.' "Also we have new professors joining us. The older students may recognize our new professors, one of whom who has taught here before, and the other two are students who have left Hogwarts not too long ago."

She paused in her speech to turn and look at the table, she sighed softly while shaking her head and turned back to the students. "The first of our new professor's will be Penelope Clearwater who is going to be teaching Transfigurations. The second who will be not only teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he will also be the Head of Gryffindor house, Oliver Wood. And lastly we have Remus Lupin who will be teaching Potions, and will be the head of Slytherin house."

Kira was surprised momentarily. She had not known that Remus was going to be teaching her at school. She wondered why he hadn't told her, and also why he wasn't present at the table like the rest of the professor's were.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner was finished and the students had been dismissed to their dormitories, Kira sat patiently at the table. She knew she had to wait and talk to Harry. She spotted him and the other's coming over to her so she stood and began walking to them. She could see the glares from the other Slytherin's that she was passing by, a couple even making a remark or two about her.

Harry began to speak to her as she reached him. "What did that hat say to you?" He seemed almost angry.

"It was strange, and I don't know why, but it asked me if I wanted to be good or evil, when I said good, it put me in Slytherin." Kira stated looking at her brother while Hermione patted his arm in a soothing gesture.

"That just doesn't make any sense at all!" Harry said gruffly.

"I know. I didn't think so either." Kira replied. As she finished speaking, Headmistress McGonagall walked up to the group, her lips pulled back in their usual tight gesture she began to shake her head.

"I do not understand this at all."

"Us neither." Kira smiled.

"How are we supposed to keep the Slytherins away from her?" Hermione questioned the headmistress.

"I believe I know how. Harry and Kira, come up to my office before you go to your dormitories. The password is 'Gryffindor forever'. I must go work something out." The headmistress said after a moment of pause, she then bid them farewell and walked away toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

The group stood around for a few minutes discussing what they thought might happen before Harry and Kira decided that it was time to go up to the Headmistress' office. They walked up to the second floor empty corridor and both stood before the Gargoyle statue. Harry spoke the password and the gargoyle removed itself from their path. Harry stepped onto the spiraling stairs, while Kira just looked at it in a kind of awe.

"Come on Kira." Harry smirked at her as she stood staring at the stairs. She broke out into a smile before she stepped onto the stairs, as she stepped out of the doorway, the gargoyle statue jumped back into it's place, making Kira jump a little. Before too long the stairs stopped their movement in front of a heavily polished oak door that had a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

Harry reached out and used the knocker to knock on the door. As he released his hand from the door, it opened in front of him and the two of them walked into the large, circular room.

They were greeted by Headmistress McGonagall who smiled at them politely from where she was sitting behind her desk. "Please dears, come, sit down." The two of them did as she asked and walked to the to chairs seated in front of her desk and sat themselves down. "Now, we must discuss Kira's safety in Slytherin."

"I know it would be unpleasant, but would it really be unsafe?" Keira questioned them.

"Well dear, although there are people in Slytherin who are just as kind of the rest of us, those who are on the Dark Lord's side would have much easier access to you if you were sharing a dormitory with them." Minerva answered her.

"So what should we do?" Harry asked.

"There is an extra prefects dormitory in the dungeons, she can stay there." the Professor stated. "You will have your own room, bathroom, and entrance to the dormitory but you will share a common room. I think this will keep you out of trouble."

"Okay, that sounds like that would work." Kira said while minutely nodding her head to herself in agreement.

"Yes, that will definitely be a better idea than throwing her in with a bunch of ruddy Slytherins." Harry muttered mostly to himself.

"Mr. Potter." The Headmistress said sharply.

"Sorry professor." he said softly, Kira laughed at him slightly.

"Quite alright Harry." Headmistress McGonagall smiled. "You will find the entrance to your dormitory behind the painting of two fairies in the dungeons, just down that hall from the Potions classroom." She said while turning to Kira.

"So I'll be down the hall from Remus then?" Kira questioned the Headmistress.

"Yes, relatively close, now, you kids get to your dormitories, Harry can take you to yours before going to his own. Oh, Kira, your password is 'pixie dust', and Harry Gryffindor's is 'gillyweed'" McGonagall said with a small smile, Harry and Kira both stood from their seats, bid the headmistress farewell, and left her office.

They soon found themselves walking down the staircase to the ground floor of the castle. Kira started jumping steps and ran in front of Harry, and turning to the right entered the staircase to the dungeons. Harry stayed back, shaking his head and laughing at his sister.

Kira turned to her left to turn down the dungeons and found herself run into something hard and then she fell onto the ground, landing on her butt. She looked up to see what she had ran into and found a tall, blonde male standing over her. He quickly reached out his hand to her to help her up off of the floor.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to knock you down." He smiled to her.

"That's okay, I was running around a corner, not the brightest of ideas." Kira joked while taking the hand he offered and he helped pull her up off of the floor. As she stood on her feet, she realized the boy towered over her own tall frame, he had to be at least 6'3". As he released her hand, the two of them continued to stare at one another until a low almost growl-like sound came from behind Kira.

The boy looked behind Kira and saw Harry standing there with a look of anger on his face. Harry grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her away from the boy. "Stay the hell away from my sister you hear me?" Harry said as he continued to pull Kira down the hall past the boy before he could reply.

The two of them passed both the Potions classroom, and the door for Remus' office, they got to the end of the hall and came upon a painting of two fairies, one pink, the other green. The two small fairies were flying around on the painting landing on the different colored flowers in the background. As they noticed Kira and Harry standing in front of them the pink one flew up to the foreground of the painting.

"Do you wish to enter here?" The pink faerie questioned.

"We do." Harry stated gruffly, still angry from before.

"Password please."

"Pixie dust." Kira smiled at the small faerie. The faerie flew towards the background of the painting and as it did so the wall beside the painting began to fade until it was nearly translucent. Harry muttered a 'thank you' before pulling Kira through the doorway and into her room.

Kira turned to Harry as he released her and giggled at the scene behind him. As the wall became solid again, she noticed that there was an identical portrait of the faeries on the inside of the room, and the fairies were mocking Harry's gruffness. "So Harry, who was that boy and why did you get so angry with him?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy, all you need to know is that he is the enemy, and you shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"He didn't seem so bad, he did help me up off of the floor and apologized after all." Kira stated.

"Don't question it Kira, like I said, just stay away from him. I need to get up to Gryffindor tower, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" Harry questioned her, exhaustion finally settling in over him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Kira smiled at him as he turned around and the faerie's in the painting, noticing his approach opened the door for him, in the same fashion as they had before.

Kira began walking around her room, taking it all in. The room was circular and had been decorated for a Slytherin, everything was green, sliver and black, which was fine with her as they were some of her favorite colors. Beside the painting of the faeries was a large four poster bed with silver sheets, black pillows, and a green comforter. At the foot of the bed was her trunk with all of her belongings. There was also a small side table under the painting. Across the room from the bed was a small chest of drawers.

There were two doors in the room, one to the right, and one to the left of the bed. She walked to the right and opened it to find a bathroom. She closed the door and walked to the one on the left side of the room and opened it as well. She found herself looking out into a circular room that had two circular stairs stepping down into the main floor of the room. It too was decorated in the colors of Slytherin. There were two couches in the main floor of the room, both flanking a lit fireplace. She looked across from her door and saw another door, a mirror image of her own.

"I thought I was supposed to stay away from you, yet you come looking for me." A smooth voice said with an implied smirk. Kira looked down to see the boy now known as Draco looking up at her from where he was seated on one of the couches.

"What are you doing here?" Kira questioned without a second thought.

"I was here first… so you tell me, why are you here?" Draco asked while standing up. Kira pointed behind herself before speaking.

"That's my room." She stated with a smile, copying the one being given to her. Draco too motioned the door behind himself.

"And that one, is mine."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Ah ha! So finally things are beginning to pick up in the wonderful world of Harry Potter.


	6. Three Months Later

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? And what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I'm not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: hmmm… as I begin writing this chapter the last book is coming out in a weeks time. Almost makes writing this seem…. Pointless… but alas, I shall continue on. You'll get MY version of 7th year :D (Does any of this explain to you how long ago I wrote this? 9 months ago. Mhmm)

Also, again… Harry Potter Lexicon, how I love thee! Yeah a lot of info from this chapter is looked up from there… mainly things such as information about O.W.L.'s and quidditch teams.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"And that one is mine."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Five: Three Months Later

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three months had passed since Kira had started her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three main things had happened since she began at the school. The first was that Kira had went against Harry's orders, and created a friendship with Draco. At first Kira was weary of Draco simply because Harry had told her to be, but one night sitting in their shared common room, Draco had came in and had confided in Kira telling her about his exile from the Slytherin student body.

It seemed that because Draco could not kill Dumbledore, he had been removed from most people's thoughts. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even follow him around anymore. Draco told her of how his father thought that it was a great idea to use Severous Snape in the murder of Dumbledore so that the boy would not 'dirty his hands'.

Draco had explained to Kira that he hated his father, and that the only reason he hadn't left the family completely was because of his mother. After this, Kira and Draco, the two outsiders of Slytherin, had struck up a secret friendship that only Ginny Weasley herself knew about. Because Ginny and Keira now shared most of their classes, the girls had became close friends and Kira knew that Ginny wouldn't judge her decision to be friends with Draco.

The second thing of great importance was that Kira took her first five years of classes, in record time, and finished her O.W.L.'s just a week and a half prior. On her exams she had did much better than most had expected. While she had only received an 'Acceptable' in Herbology, and History of Magic, she received an 'Excellent' in Ancient Runes and Potions, and an 'Outstanding' in Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Transfigurations.

The third thing that had happened to Kira, was quidditch. Harry had been re-instated as the captain of the Gryffindor Team which consisted of himself as seeker, Ron as keeper, Ginny, Demelza Robins, and Dean Thomas as chasers, and Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as beaters. Ginny had talked Kira into trying out for chaser on the Slytherin team because despite his exile from the student body of Slytherin, Remus, being head of house for Slytherin, let Draco keep his position as team captain.

This being, Draco kept the old members who were still at the school, but picked his new players by skill and not by size. He also did the unthinkable in the Slytherin mind and put Kira on the team. She was the first girl in several decades to be on the team, but after many days of practicing with Ginny, Kira turned out to have the natural flying talent that Harry also possessed.

The Slytherin team had Draco as captain and seeker, Graham Pritchard, a fourth year, as keeper, Kira, Blaise Zabini, and Malcolm Baddock, also a fourth year, as chasers, and Crabbe and Goyle as beaters.

Kira now sat in her sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that she happened to share with Gryffindors, so her and Ginny, as usual, were sitting together. Oliver was currently working on more of a charm but it would work well as a defense. The current spell was a duplication spell that would create a duplicate image of the spell caster, so they could confuse their enemies.

"Okay students, the proper way to create a duplicate oneself is to create a pear shape swish with your wand while saying "effingo", now, Miss Potter why don't you stand and give us a demonstration."

Kira stood from her chair and before picking up her wand off the desk, she thought of the incantation in her head, almost as if trying to talk herself up to being able to do a much harder level spell than what she was used to. As Kira thought the word 'effingo' in her mind, there was a shimmer next to her, and after a few fuzzy seconds, there was an exact replica of herself standing beside her.

She looked oddly at herself standing next to her, the copy returning her gaze. Oliver stared on in shock, the room quiet enough that Ginny could only hear the sound of her own beating heart. As Oliver came back from his shock, not ever seeing anyone other than Dumbledore do magic without a wand, and he raised his own wand.

"Expulsum." Oliver flicked his wand and one of the Kira's, the copy, vanished. Kira looked almost scared, fearing that she is in trouble, Oliver took notice to this. "You're not in trouble Kira, just, tell me what you did."

"I just thought of the incantation in my head and then, well, you seen her too right?" Kira asked almost as if in disbelief of herself.

"Yes, we all did. Why don't you and Ginny go up to the headmistress's office and let her know what happened. I myself don't have an explanation, perhaps she will." Oliver stated to the two girls. Ginny raised from her seat silently and she and Kira grabbed their things and the two of them left the room to do as Oliver had instructed them to do.

As they left the room Oliver looked around that the students who had began gossiping and raised his wand quickly and said a resounding "Obliviate." which seemed to pass over all of the students, and he continued where he had left off before asking Kira to perform the spell, this time asking a Gryffindor to do what he had expected Kira to do. Kira doing wandless magic was something that he figured the other Slytherins in the room, need not to remember.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two girls were now standing in front of the door to the headmistress's office. Kira raised her hand and used the brass, griffin-shaped knocked to knock on the door. They heard McGonagalls voice from behind the door telling them to enter, and then the door opened before them. The two girls walked into the room and the headmistress addressed them.

"What can I do for you two ladies this morning?" Minerva asked them. Ginny stood there still kind of in shock of what had happened so Kira turned to answer the headmistress.

"Oli… Professor Wood wanted us to come and see you about something." Kira stated.

"What about?" the headmistress questioned. Kira then explained to her what had taken place in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When she finished Minerva looked at her almost skeptically. "Is this true?"

"I have no reason to lie." Kira answered honestly.

"No, no you wouldn't." McGonagall answered just as a knock came at the door. "If you girls would excuse me for a minute, I'm expecting Professor Lupin. Please come in!"

Remus Lupin, looking a bit sallow from the most recent full moon, came from behind the door and entered the room. Lupin looked a bit shocked to see the two girls out of class during the day but turned to Minerva anyway.

"You wanted to see me headmistress?" Remus smiled at the older woman.

"Yes, yes, up here, there's something I want you to look at." She smiled while motioning him to the upper level of the room. "You girls sit down and talk amongst yourselves, we'll finish this conversation in a minute." The headmistress and Remus walked away from the two girls who both sat down in the chairs in front of Minerva's desk.

The two girls sat in silence, neither one of them was quite sure of what to say, the events that had happened previously were still leaving a lot of questions in Ginny's mind. Kira too had a question in her mind, though it had nothing to do with her effingo spell. 'I wonder what Draco is doing…' Kira's thoughts ran, and as she questioned herself she and Ginny both gasped.

Kira looked in front of herself and seen what seemed to be a translucent version of a muggle movie screen. It was only about two feet wide by a foot and a half high, and it had appeared about an arms length away from her face. Although the screen itself was astonishing, to Kira what was playing on the screen seemed more amazing.

She gave a soft look as she seen her godfathers potions classroom playing out on the screen. The central object of the screen was none other than Draco, the one whom she had been thinking of.

"Did you do that?" Ginny asked softly, blinking rapidly almost as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"I think so." Kira stated to her just as Minerva turned and seen what the two girls were looking at. Remus' gaze followed Minerva's and he too looked stunned. The headmistress had just finished telling him about what had happened to Kira in class.

"Now, what's this here?" McGonagall questioned the two girls, moving back toward where they were seated, Remus not far behind her. When she got a closer look, she spoke again. "This is marvelous, how did you do it?"

"I just thought about wanting to know what Draco was doing…" she paused at the almost disgruntled look on Remus' face, and the all-knowing one on the headmistresses "… and this popped up in the air."

"This is amazing. Magic without a wand, magic no one has yet seen." Remus was shaking his head in disbelief.

"How would you rid yourself of this image?" Minerva questioned. Kira thought about it for a minute and then snapped her fingers, the screen vanished instantly. "Try it again."

Kira thought for a moment about what Harry might be doing, and again, the screen appeared except this time it showed Harry horribly losing a game of wizards chess to Ron.

"How is this possible?" Remus questioned the headmistress.

"I'm not quite sure." McGonagall stated. "Kira, I want you to be careful from now on, try to keep this as secret as possible. Tell only those whom you trust most. I fear that if the Dark Lord learns of your power, you might be even more at risk than you already are."

"But, why can I do this. Can't anyone else?" Kira asked while looking around at the other three people in the room.

"There's only two or three wizards in the world that have been known to be able to do wandless magic. Dumbledore was one of them, but not even you-know-who can do magic without a wand." Ginny answered.

"Kira, I think perhaps, you and I shall start spending more time together." Remus said with a soft look, "We should try to see what all you can do."

"Okay sure."

"You girls go back to class, and Kira, remember, no more thinking incantations, I'll ask the professors not to call on you anymore." The headmistress smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: The new book was fantastic… I read it in about 13 hours. I'm still in shock about the people that she did kill… broke my heart a few of them did. Btw… the incantations in this chapter (and most likely from now on) are in Latin. If I don't know a spell for it already, then I'm looking them up in Latin for as close as I can get them! As always, thanks for reading… and please review! I love feedback, and I do try to respond to everyone!


	7. Falling For You

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here's you another chapter with some nice quidditch as well as some of that stuff we all love, fluff.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"You girls go back to class, and Kira, remember, no more thinking incantations, I'll ask the professors not to call on you anymore." The headmistress smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Six: Falling For You

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now, nearing the end of the first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match, where Kira was watching the two seekers, her brother and her friend, fighting to see who would catch the snitch first when she realized that the outcome of the match didn't really matter to her. On one hand, she did want her team to win, on the other, there were far more people on the Gryffindor team that were her friends.

As Kira continued to watch the fight for the snitch while also keeping an eye on her teammates as to see how the battle over the quaffle was going, she didn't see Goyle hit a bludger right in her direction. The bludger soon made contact with her side, She tried to grasp the broom handle as she lost her balance from the force of the hit, but as she rolled sideways off the broom, intense pain ebbing at her side, her hands slipped and she soon found herself falling through the air towards the ground.

The crowd members who were paying less attention to Harry and Draco's battle, started to scream as Kira began to freefall through the air. Draco was broken out of his concentration on the snitch by the screaming and turned to look out onto the field to see what was happening. He became panicked as he seen not to far away from himself, Kira getting closer and closer to the ground, and it didn't seem like anyone was about to help her. Draco made a quick decision to abort his mission for the snitch and he swooped down towards the ground, hoping that he would reach Kira before she hit the ground.

He rushed toward her side as she was plummeting toward the ground, the broom flying in what could only be called a nosedive. Then, just as Harry grasped his fingers around the snitch, Draco finally swooped beneath Kira and caught her in his arms, the force of her body from the fall pushing Draco and his broom instantly two feet closer to the ground. He then flew the broom the final two or three feet to the ground and he landed, setting Kira softly on the ground.

Harry finally noticed what was happening on the ground and landed his own broom 10 yards or so away from where Kira and Draco had just landed, but due to the rushing crowd of people congratulating him, Harry could not make his way to his sister.

Kira looked toward her side as Madam Pomfrey came up to the two so that she could heal the young girl's side. A few small spells later, Kira was feeling much better.

"Okay dear, now, you come and see me in an instant if that starts to bother you, okay?" Madam Pomfrey stated over the noise of the cheering crowd. Kira could barely hear her, but she nodded her head regardless. Draco then reached out his hand and offered it to help Kira up off the ground.

"Thank you so much Draco, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't caught me." Kira stated giving Draco a quick hug before pulling away from him.

"You're very welcome Kira." He smiled back to her. Kira grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away from the crowds and the two of them slipped by all of the people on the field and headed toward the castle.

Once the two of them were back into the castle, they began walking hand-in-hand toward their common room. "Thank you again Draco." Kira said softly.

"I'd rather lose the game than the only friend I have left." Draco smiled as he noticed the blush that spread across Kira's cheeks. "Why are you blushing, you know I care for you Kira."

Kira nodded her head thoughtfully, "But I'm still not used to people caring about me, you know what growing up in an orphanage was like for me." She concluded.

Draco stopped walking, pulled her to a stop with him and then turned to her. He softly placed the hand that wasn't still enclosed in her own, on her cheek before speaking. "I will always be here for you Kira." She smiled up at his towering frame, taking in a sharp breath as he moved his body closer to hers, lowered his head down closer to hers, and captured her lips in a kiss.

As the couple continued the kissing between themselves, Harry, who had finally gotten away from the crowd and was heading to Kira's room to check on her, walked around the corner to find his sister snogging one of his biggest enemies.

Harry instantly grew heated and walked to the couple with a thousand thoughts running through his head. He reached up a hand and grabbed Draco's upper arm, yanking him away from Kira.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked angrily. Draco, now fully detached from Kira took a step back from Harry who appeared to be moving to punch Draco. Kira caught this motion and jumped between the two boys.

"Harry, is that any way to treat the man who just saved my life?" Kira asked her brother with an equally angry look on her face, who did Harry think he was anyway? Harry huffed softly, trying to pull himself back together, and then he looked over Kira's shoulder to the man behind her.

"Touch her again Malfoy and your dead." Harry fumed. He grabbed Kira by the arm and began to drag her off in the opposite direction of her commons. Kira turned back around to Draco as she was being manhandled and mouthed an 'I'm sorry.' to him.

Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, while smiling at her before turning around to finish his journey to their common room.

Harry took Kira to the main entryway of the castle and upon making sure that no one was around, he released her. "Kira, you are not allowed to associate with that ferret."

"I have no choice in that matter Harry." Kira stated.

"Yes, you do." Harry replied, still having a hard time believing what he had just seen.

"No Harry, I don't. Draco is the only person in my entire house that will speak to me all because I'm a Potter." Kira said with a small frown. How horrible did these people think that Draco was anyway?

"That's not a good enough reason Kira, you can always talk to people from other houses." Kira looked at her brother as if he were crazy. She knew that he was really going to hate the next thing she had to say.

"Fine, you want to know the real reason? You know the door across from mine in my common room?" Harry nodded he'd been there before and seen the door, often wondering where it led. "That's Draco's room. We share a common."

"And you've never told me this why?" Harry asked growing slightly angrier if anything.

"After the way that you told me to stay away from him the first day, did you really think that I would tell you something like that?" Kira questioned.

Harry let out a sound that could be called nothing but a growl, at his hatred for Draco. He however softened his look when he realized that there were tears starting to brim in his sister's eyes. "Draco has changed. Why can't you see that?" she asked him.

"Kira, he's probably just using you so that Voldemort can use you as a weakness for me." Harry fought, though his voice was more even and he had a look of genuine concern for his sister.

"I know him better than you do Harry, he would never do that. You need to just give him a chance." She paused slightly before saying the only thing left that she knew might make this situation easier for Harry to understand. "You were wrong about Sirius at first, why can't you be wrong about Draco too?"

Harry stood there for a minute just looking at the younger girl, thinking about what she had said and what those who had guided him for so many years would have told him if he had asked them for advice. Finally, he shook his head and sighed. "Kira, I trust your judgment, so, if you want to be around Draco, he needs to prove himself to the Order. We need to be for sure that he's on our side."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Hmm… so. Draco is a good guy. Lol I know this story is a bit choppy at the moment but from here on in it should get a bit easier to understand. I'm just trying to use a very Jo-like fashion in my writing… I mean when was the last time she wrote in a HP book day by day of Harry's life… that's right… never. Even her stuff skips around like there's no tomorrow lol.. So mine shall as well :D


	8. Double Agents Everywhere

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: New chapter… perhaps some filler stuffs? And maybe some minor confusion. Lol I know I'm lost right now. Chapter six was the last of my chapters that I had finished before I started posting this story. And sadly I hadn't actually been typing much out since then. Buuuut, I do have a promise. EVERY Friday, this story will be updated. So starting this Friday, this story will be updated every Friday until it is finished.

I hope that will make you all happy :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

Harry stood there for a minute just looking at the younger girl, thinking about what she had said and what those who had guided him for so many years would have told him if he had asked them for advice. Finally, he shook his head and sighed. "Kira, I trust your judgment, so, if you want to be around Draco, he needs to prove himself to the Order. We need to be for sure that he's on our side."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Seven: Double Agents Everywhere

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco stood staring at the oak door before him. The brass Griffin door-knocker shined back at his bright eyes. He stood here for one reason, and one reason only. Kira.

She had told him of her recent conversation with Harry, about how he wanted proof that Draco was on the good side. So, if Harry needed proof for Draco to be able to see Kira with her family's blessing, then he'd find proof. Draco had thought it over for a couple of days, and then talked it over with Kira.

He decided that seeing as how he was in a bit of a higher position when it came to spies, due to his father practically being Voldemort's right arm, that he would offer to be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Kira didn't really like that Draco would put himself in such a risky place, but Draco had assured her that it was the best thing for him. He had been looking for a way to help stop Voldemort for a while.

Draco blamed Voldemort for the falling apart of his family. Well, Voldemort and his father. But had it not been for old modly Voldy, his father probably wouldn't be as horrible of a person as he was.

He knocked on the door, awaiting for it to open. After a few still seconds, the highly polished door swung open to reveal, in the distance, the Headmistress sitting at her desk.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, what ever brings you here?" She asked as she motioned for him to enter the room.

Draco took five steps forward, the door closing behind him, before he spoke.

"I wanted to speak with you about something that I think might interest you a bit." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, come have a seat boy, don't stand there all day." She said, her lips pursed tightly as usual. For a fleeting moment, Draco wondered if he had ever seen her smile. In no flashback in his mind could he recall seeing a smile on the old woman's increasingly wrinkled face.

Draco finished the walk to Minerva's desk, and sat down in one of the chairs placed before it.

"So, what is it that you wanted to discuss my dear?" Minerva questioned the young man, a slight twinkle in her eye, which actually reminded Draco a good bit of the same twinkle that Albus Dumbledore used to get when he knew what was about to happen.

"Well Headmistress, straight to the point, I want to offer you my services, as a spy for the Order." Draco stated while letting out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding in.

"The Order you say? A spy you say?"

"Yes, this is correct." Draco replied while nodding his head.

"I'll take it then that you've discussed this with Miss Potter. As I'm sure that's the only person who would have told you anything about the Order." She paused and Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Are you sure that this is something that you wish to do Mr. Malfoy? It could be dangerous at times, you do realize that this may involve you risking your own life?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure it's exactly what I want to do." Draco stated, not taking his eyes off of hers, letting her know that he was being sincere.

"Might I ask why you've came to this conclusion?" The older woman asked him, the slight twinkle in her eyes becoming a bit more prominent.

"Flatly, I've become to realize that my father isn't right about everything. I don't believe in what he stands for, and I think it needs to stop. On top of that, I think that helping out all of those in the order would be a very noble thing for me to do. My proximity to my father and his sources could be a great asset to stopping you-know-who."

"Indeed it could be. Am I to assume that you're also willing to put yourself at risk because of a certain dark-headed young Slytherin female?" Minerva smirked, Draco had to hold back a laugh as he realized that the smirk emulated the one he used to always give.

"Yes ma'am, the safety of Kira does influence my decision." Draco smiled. "I've often wondered how Dumbledore knew everything that goes on in this place. It must be a headmaster thing, seeing as how you too always seem to have knowledge that you shouldn't have."

Minerva only looked at him. After a short pause she nodded her head.

"I will discuss your offer with the other member's of the order and we will decide if we wish to receive your help. In the mean time, if you do find out anything that may be of interest to us, I'd be willing to listen."

"Okay. Well, if you're done with me then, I must go see Harry to see if because of my offer that I'm allowed to see Kira." Draco smirked knowing that the Headmistress would get a kick out of that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, his only company was the young Miss Weasley. Ginny sat next to Harry listening to him rant about how he was actually going to have to accept Draco as a part of Kira's life.

"So, he went to McGonagall and offered to be a spy, that's a good thing right?" Ginny questioned the older man.

"Well yes, for the Order, unless of course he isn't being sincere and then it's a horrible thing for the Order." Harry responded.

"I meant, isn't this a good thing for _Kira_?" Ginny questioned.

"Perhaps."

"Harry, I've noticed a great change in Draco since last year. Most especially since he's been around Kira. She's doing him good. We'll be better off with his help as well."

"I've seen a _slight_ change in him, but it's not been anything amazing." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"Everything is not always as it seems in the world today Harry." Ginny smirked. "Anyway, how is the search for the Horcrux's going?"

"There are only three left to find, but we're pretty confused on where they could be. I'm not really sure how we're going to do this without Dumbledore around." Harry sighed.

"Yes well, I cannot wait until after the final battle." Ginny smiled.

"What do you mean by that Gin?"

"What I mean is, that I can't wait until the battle is over so you don't have to worry about me anymore." she paused for a moment. "I still want to be with you Harry." The younger girl smiled ever so slightly.

"Me too." Harry replied while nodding his head in agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks had now passed since Draco had confronted the headmistress about becoming a spy for the Order. It had been three days since she had returned to him, telling him that the Order had accepted his offer. To Harry's displeasure, Kira and Draco had actually started dating the week before. He's warned her not to get too close to Draco, but it seemed that Kira just didn't feel that Draco was a threat to her.

At the current moment, Kira and Ginny were sitting in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, listening to Professor Wood telling them all about the precautions of dueling.

"Now, today please remember, you're only dueling your friends. I'll pair you with someone that you are close to, so that you'll feel less want to hurt someone." Oliver smiled. He then paired off the entire class, making sure to pair Ginny and Kira together. He then stood in front of the class. "Okay, I'm going to start with Miss Weasley and Miss Potter first. We will do this one pair at a time, the rest of you may go out into the hall. Please behave yourselves."

The other students left the room and Kira threw a questioning glance in the professor's direction. Oliver only chuckled.

"After the duplication spell, the invisibility mess-up, the eye color changing, and well.. You get the point. I figured we'd have less memories to modify this way." The older man said with a soft smile.

"Good point." Kira laughed, along with Ginny.

"Alright girls, Ginny I want you to take the first shot at Kira, and Kira I want you to try to block her spell." Oliver stated.

"Okay, well, seeing as how things never go as planned when it comes to Kira and magic, I'll start with something simple." Ginny stated before raising her wand to throw the disarming spell at Kira. "Expelliarmus."

As the light extended from Ginny's own wand to send the spell toward Kira, Kira's own wand emitted the same faint glow, almost as if it were a mirror image. Ginny looked shocked for only a second before the light from Kira's wand spurted out to connect with that from Ginny's. Then the light from Ginny's wand seemed to be rushed backward toward Ginny before it continued to go back into Ginny's wand just before her wand flew across the room.

Oliver looked on in delight at seeing Ginny disarm herself. Ginny looked across the room at her wand that lay motionless, and Kira, she looked down at her own wand, wonder what had just happened.

"Splendid my dear, what did you do?" Professor Wood questioned while turning to look at Kira.

"Nothing." Kira choked out.

"Nothing?" Oliver questioned.

"No. I just pointed my wand out, ready to use a general blocking charm but before I had even though anything, well you saw what happened too right?" Kira asked in almost disbelief.

"That was sweet!" Ginny marveled after coming out of her shock. She ran across the room to pick up her wand and then went back to where the other two were standing.

"Let's try it again." Oliver stated with a smile at Ginny's previous outburst.

And so they did. Three times in fact. Every time that Ginny tried to disarm Kira, Ginny herself was disarmed and Kira stood there looking like a fool pointing her wand at an amazed red head.

After they had effectively tried the spell five times, Oliver got an idea.

"Okay, let's try something a little harder. Ginny use your bat-boogey hex." Oliver stated and laughed at the slight look of terror on the youngest Weasley's face. He knew that certain spell was one of Ginny's best.

Ginny stood in front of her best friend a slight look of worry on her face before she yelled out the incantation for the hex. Then, just moments later, Ginny Weasley herself, was afflicted with one of the best bat-boogey hexes of the age.

"This is very interesting." Oliver stated ignoring the state that Ginny was in.

"Uhm, Professor, how do we get rid of the hex?" Kira questioned noticing the panic of her friend.

"Oh, well that I'm not sure of, but after this recent display of power, I'm guessing you won't need it. I suggest that you think about what you want to happen. Thing about Ginny as she was just a few minutes ago, before she cast the spell." Oliver stated, still wondering what was the next step in this process.

Kira did as she was told. She thought about how Ginny was only moments before. She was shocked to see her friend change back to her normal self, right before her eyes.

"Thank you!" Ginny yelled and hugged Kira. Kira hugged her back, but the only stood there scratching her head. This was all really confusing.

"Kira, I want to try something else. But you can't tell anyone else about this." Oliver stated moving toward the two girls.

"Uhm.. Okay."

"Can I have your permission to use an imperious curse on you." Oliver asked with a slight hesitance.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kira questioned him.

"Well, I want to see if the unforgivable curses will do the same as the rest of them have seemed to do." The professor stated matter of factly.

"Why that one?"

"Well seeing as how that one won't kill one of us or cause us bodily harm, I think it would be the best idea." Oliver stated with a smirk.

"True. But how do you get rid of the curse?" Kira questioned.

"Just do the same as you did with Ginny. I'm trying to gauge your powers Kid. It's looking like Dumbledore was smart to hide you the way he did. He had to have known that this was to come." He stated as if coming to an epiphany, and perhaps he had.

"This is dangerous." Ginny said, coming back into the conversation.

"Not really, so long as she doesn't ask me to do anything dangerous." Olive laughed softly at the look on Kira's face as she put her wand out at ready, waiting for him to send the curse toward her to find out just how much power she really had.

"Imperio." Oliver shouted into the room. As he did so, the light came out of both wands again as it had the times before, the light from Kira's wand flew faster into the light from Oliver's and forced it back into Oliver's wand before Oliver stood straight up, hands at his sides as if he were a soldier waiting on a command.

"What should we make him do Gin?" Kira questioned while still examining the professor.

"I don't know. How about something silly, like kiddy games." Ginny shrugged.

"Okay, Professor Wood, jump up and down while turning in a circle." The girls both burst out laughing as the professor did just as Kira has asked him to do, a few seconds later she told him to stop, and he did. "What next."

"Oh, I know, tell him to say that he hates quidditch and that it should be banned." Ginny giggled.

"Thanks brilliant Ginny! Professor Wood, state your name then say…."

"I, Oliver Wood, hate quidditch and it should be banned." Oliver stated with a straight face, making the girls go into another round of laughter. Kira figured that that was a good enough trial run of the spell, she then did as she had with Ginny and pictured him as he had been a few minutes prior.

Oliver shook his head, almost as if coming out of a daze. He looked strangely at the girls who were still giggling.

"So I'll take it from the laughter that it worked?" He questioned them.

"Oh yes. Very much so." Kira said still laughing.

"Okay, well, you two go ahead and send the next set of students in, they'll be wondering what's been going on in here for so long. I want you to go to see the Headmistress and have her reach Remus and you girls let them know what's going on okay?" Oliver told them. Both girls agreed and left the room to go to Minerva's office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira and Ginny now sat in front of the Headmistress's desk. Remus was seated next to Minerva's desk and next to Kira was Harry, who the girls were surprised to see when he came into the room with Remus.

"Okay my dears. What has happened now?" Minerva questioned.

"Well basically…" And Kira went on to retell what had happened in the Defense classroom. After she finished her story three things happened at once.

Remus shook his head in disbelief, Minerva stared in front of herself at the blank wall behind the girls, and Harry, well Harry had a different approach.

"You reflected a WHAT?!" He shouted while staring at his sister. Shouting was such an uncharacteristical thing for Harry to do, but yet he had.

"It was just an Imperious. It's not like it was a killing curse or anything. But yeah, my wand just reflects all attack spells of it's own accord. I wasn't even thinking about reflecting them, and it just happened." Kira stated.

"How is it even possible for you to not only be able to perform wandless magic, at your age no less, but for the same wand that you don't need for magic to reflect even unforgivable curses. This is just completely unbelievable." Remus shook his head, wondering if it was all true.

"Kira never told you about how she got her wand did she?" Ginny laughed

_Flashback_

_(OH and a note… this is an excerpt from chapter four, so you don't actually have to read it if you don't want to… it was kind of just a reminder thing for those of you who may have forgotten :D)_

_After Kira and Ginny had finished their shopping for all of their school supplies, they went to Olivanders to get Keira a wand. When they walked into the store Mr. Olivander stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Kira and gave her a funny look._

"_I am afraid that for the first time in my life, I do not know you, young witch." Mr. Olivander stated. Kira looked to Molly who nodded her head._

"_I am Kira Potter." Kira told him with a smile._

"_You're a muggle-born?" Mr. Olivander asked, still seemingly confused._

"_No. I am the daughter of James and Lilly Potter." Kira answered him._

"_This is very confusing indeed. You, Kira, are the first witch or wizard for me to never know before they walked into my store. Where have they been hiding you?" He asked rhetorically._

"_Canada." Ginny laughed._

"_Hmm well. Let me think of your parents wands and Harry's too of course, and I'll pull you out a few. Follow me." He smiled softly while waving her into the direction of the long hall of wands. As they walked towards the empty wall at the end, she stared up and around herself at the shelves full of long narrow boxes._

_As she walked behind the older man, him muttering to himself, one of the brown narrow boxes fell down from one of the top shelves and landed in front of her with a large bang that resounded through the room. Kira gasped and took a step back, her hand swift to move over her heart as she tried to catch her breath from being startled. Mr. Olivander _

_turned around and raised an eyebrow, looking at the sight before him._

"_It is the wand that picks the witch, Miss Potter." Mr. Olivander said with a small smile. _

"_Let's see if this wand chose you."_

_He walked back towards her and picked up the box off of the floor. He set it to rest on a shelf not to far away from himself and opened the box. He pulled the long wand out of it's box and handed it to Kira. She reached out her hand and as Mr. Olivander began to push the wand in her direction it leapt out of his hand and landed into her own. Kira gasped softly again._

_As the wand reached her hand, her body seemed to take on a eerie green glow that extended out into the room around her. The light blinded Kira slightly and made her close her eyes. As the light receded from the room, she reopened her eyes to see Mr. Olivander staring at her with a bit of mischief in his eyes._

"_11 ¼ inches, Willow. Interesting." He said the last part softly, as if to him self._

"_How so?" Kira questioned._

"_I think you will make a mighty fine witch Miss Potter. You're just like your brother." He stated._

"_In what way?" Molly questioned, she for a moment wondered if Kira's life was in as much danger as Harry's._

"_They are both destined for great things. Great things indeed." He smirked._

_End Flashback_

"Why did you never tell me this Kira?" Harry questioned softly.

"I thought that it was normal, you guys said that the wand picks the wizard, I just assumed…."

"Yes, but not literally. Each wand works better for specific people, but they don't actually fly off of the shelves and into our hands." Harry stated exasperatedly.

Remus shook his head again, perhaps he was trying to clear his thoughts. "Lilly and James just _had_ to leave behind one more mystery for us to figure out." Kira perked up at Remus's sentence.

"Perhaps, our parents knew of my power. Maybe that was part of the reason why they had kept me a secret." Kira said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, maybe Professor Dumbledore knew as well. Maybe he knew about this power that you had and that's why he hid you when our parents died." Harry stated.

"That would make sense for once." Minerva added. "Perhaps Albus was afraid that Kira would be kidnapped and raised as a death-eater herself if you-know-who had known about her. She would be the ultimate fighter for him. You're basically indestructible by magical means."

"Why does my life have to be so complicated." Kira laughed softly.

"Maybe we should use this knowledge to our advantage." Harry spoke.

"How do you suggest that we do that?" the Headmistress questioned the young man.

"Draco is spying for us, and surly his parents will have heard about Kira by now. The death eaters have to know that I have a sister. Perhaps Kira should play off as if she's against me as well. She could be a double agent along with Draco." Harry suggested.

"Are you seriously asking your sister to risk her life?" Remus asked him.

"I'm not asking her too, I'm merely suggesting it. The only way her life would be in danger is if they not only find out about her spying but also if they find out they'd have to kill her by muggle means." Harry answered.

"Yeah, only if." Kira scoffed.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's notes: Hello kiddies. Okay. From here on in, you should get a chapter update every Friday. If I fall behind, hit that reply button and yell at me about it. They automatically go to my e-mail so it'll remind me to update.

Anyway. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'd say that it was a filler chapter but, Kira being indestructible is a little more than filler, that's the point of the story! Lol.

Oh. PLEASE Review. I'm a review whore and I like them :D


	9. Back To The Burrow

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: And here we have another chapter. It will be Christmas themed, sorry that it couldn't be put out during a Christmas time, but alas, that just wouldn't work out for this story lol.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Yeah, only if." Kira scoffed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eight: Back to the Burrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now Christmas time in the Harry Potter world. The Weasley and the Potter children were currently at the Burrow, in the kitchen having the first breakfast of Christmas break from school. As the children sat down to eat their breakfast a dark eagle own began pecking at the window.

"Now, who's owl could that be?" Molly questioned as she went to open the window to let the bird in.

"It's Draco's." Kira said simply as the bird flew in through the open window and landed on the table in front of her. It dropped her letter and then looked at her, she handed the beast a piece of her bacon and it flew back out the window.

"Malfoy?" Molly questioned the young girl.

"Mhmm."

"Why in the world would the Malfoy's be sending an owl here?" Molly questioned, and all the children at the table started laughing.

"Perhaps because our little resident Slytherin is dating him." Harry laughed.

"Slytherin… Kira? Why would you ever do such a thing?" Molly asked while looking shocked at the young girl.

"Now Molly, I don't believe that's really any of our business." Arthur finally spoke up.

"Didn't you guys know that Draco joined the Order?" Harry asked looking at the two adults.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked the eldest Potter.

"About a month ago. Draco, in order to have my permission to be friends with Kira, joined the Order as a spy. Him and McGonagall have been working together on it for a while now." Harry replied.

"She hadn't told us." Arthur stated. "So, Harry, you think he's changed?"

"Not particularly, but seeing as how I have three women basically threatening my life if I don't allow them to date, well, let's just say I figured it was better for my health." Harry joked making Ginny and Kira laugh.

"Well Harry, you have to admit he's changed a little." Ginny stated, looking toward him.

"Yeah. A little bit. A very small, little, tiny, bit." Harry laughed.

"Harry, that's not nice at all." Kira laughed as she finally picked up the envelope to open it. Kira opened the envelope and began reading the letter to herself. She set the letter down when she was finished reading it to realize that they were all staring at her.

"So, what did the ferret want?" Ron asked.

"He wants me to come and visit him during break." Kira answered him with a slight questioning tone in her voice.

"Absolutely not. You're not going into the home of the enemy." Molly said incredulously.

"Actually Molly, that decision is not ours to make. It's Remus'." Arthur stated to his wife.

"Did someone say my name?" Remus laughed as he walked through the kitchen door.

"Yeah. Actually I think we've finally found our first Kira and Draco mission." Harry stated.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Remus questioned.

"Draco wants me to visit his family." Kira answered.

"Mission, what mission?" Molly asked the three.

"Well we've decided that since how Kira here is basically indestructible and Draco is going to be a spy, that they can work together to make the Malfoy's and the dark lord believe that Kira is against Harry." Remus replied.

"That's crazy. They're just kids, what if they get hurt?" Molly yelled.

"They may just be kids, but it's their decision. Kira can in all probability reflect the killing curse. Perhaps we'll get lucky and Voldemort will find out she's a spy and he'll try to kill her and end up killing himself." Remus stated, jokingly towards the end.

"Good Idea. You're right, the only way they can hurt her is if they bring themselves down to muggle means, and they won't be doing that anytime soon. Wonderful, wonderful idea." Arthur stated.

"So I'm allowed to go?" Kira questioned while scratching her head, still wondering if she even wanted to go.

"Absolutely." Remus answered. "You remember all of our plan, you know what you and Draco have to do right?"

"Yeah, it's not hard. Basically see if we can find out anything that's going on." Kira shrugged. "Oh and pretend that we hate Harry."

"Harry can I borrow Hedwig?" Kira asked her older brother.

"Well not that I really want Hed anywhere near a Malfoy. I do suppose that you can." Harry sighed.

"Thanks Harry." Kira smiled brightly before jumping up out of her chair and running upstairs to write a response to Draco's letter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry it was so short this time around, but otherwise, it would have been late and I don't want that :D


	10. Malfoy Manor

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I promise my lovelies that this chapter will be longer than the last couple have been. I'm sorry, I've been busy so I haven't had much time to write longer chapters, but this week I'm able to start early and not have 18 other things going on. So a longer chapter it is!

Again, this is Christmas timed so.. Yeah, enjoy it! :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Thanks Harry." Kira smiled brightly before jumping up out of her chair and running upstairs to write a response to Draco's letter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Nine: Malfoy Manor

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira stood in front of the grand scale mansion. It was probably one of the biggest buildings she had ever seen; the biggest being Hogwarts Castle. She slid the strap of her bag up on her shoulder a little further before continuing to follow the kindly old man who was leading her to the manor.

Kira was trying not to think about the fact that she would have to face Lucius Malfoy today. He had been recently let out of Azkaban, again, because it seemed as though whatever evidence they had had against him for his involvement with the dark lord had mysteriously vanished. So the Minister of Magic had no other option but to let the man go free again.

The manor was surrounded by a wrought-iron fence, the gate of which opened up to a long, straight driveway that led right up to the front of the manor. This driveway was lined on both sides by hedges. Kira looked at the place in small wonderment before she was pulled from her musings.

"So, my dear, how long did you stay that you would be here for?" The kind old man asked, just trying to make polite conversation.

"Four days." She stated. Kira wondered for a moment why the kind old man who had led her to the manor from the closest village was starting to get weary as he got closer to the manor. She soon, however, found out. Outside of the fence and gate that surrounded the manor the old man stopped walking.

"Well my dear, this is as far as I dare go. I'll be back in four days around noon to accompany you back to the village." The old man smiled before turning and walking back down the path that they had just walked. Kira shrugged her shoulders; she had noticed that everyone in this new world was afraid of the Malfoy's. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew that she was one of the most powerful witches of her age, perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't grew up around these people; either way, she wasn't afraid of the Malfoy name.

She opened the large iron gate that was in front of her, before walking down the hedge lined path that led her to the front door of the mansion. Kira pushed the button for the bell on the outside of the door and waited momentarily before a small greenish-brown creature opened the door. Kira remembered that Draco had told her that his family owned several house elves, so she wasn't too surprised, but she had never seen one before.

"Hello misses. Won't you please come in miss?" the house elf said while opening the door and bowing at Kira. Kira thanked the creature, although she knew that the creature was basically a happy and willing slave to the Malfoy's. The house elf pulled on the strap for her bag and Kira let the creature take the bag and thanked it again before it left the room with a pop. As she walked into the large entrance hall, she was greeted by Draco and his mother.

Draco's mother was tall, being only a couple of inches shorter than Draco himself who was now over six feet. Her long blonde hair was a few shades darker than her sons, it didn't look as white as his always seemed to be. Another instant difference that she noticed between the two was that although Draco had cool gray eyes, his mothers were a bright blue.

Kira had known that Narcissa Malfoy used to be stuck up and cared only for herself and her son. Draco, however, had explained to Kira that since the end of last term at school, his mother had warmed considerably. She no longer wanted anything to do with Voldemort. She hated the man more than anything. Her main reason for hating him was that she fully believed that Voldemort wanted Draco dead. This was supposed to be a form of punishment to Lucius for failing him so many times.

The smile on Narcissa's face let Kira know that the woman was going to be much more polite than the woman that her brother had prepared her to meet. To be honest, that was perfectly okay with her. The less Voldemort supporters she had to deal with, the better.

Draco walked up to Kira with a smile on his face before giving her a hug which she returned.

"Good to see you again." he smiled into her ear as he hugged her.

"You too." Draco then pulled himself away from Kira and held a hand out to his mother.

"Mother, this is Kira. Kira, this is my mother Narcissa." Draco introduced the women, giving a slight chuckle when his mother hugged a surprised Kira.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Kira said politely after the woman moved away from her.

"You as well my dear." Narcissa smiled before her husband walked into the hall.

"Why is there a Potter in my house?" Lucius questioned while eyeing the girl.

"Now, now Lucius let us sit down and discuss this matter shall we?" Narcissa scolded her husband before turning to walk into the sitting room. Lucius huffed slightly before turning to Draco.

"Well, you heard your mother, get a move on." Lucius stated with a dark tone to his son who grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her into the sitting room, Lucius behind him.

The two teens sat down on a couch across from where Narcissa had sat herself, and then Lucius took a seat next to his wife. "Now, again. What are you doing in my home Potter?"

"I told Draco to invite her over for a few days." Narcissa stated matter-of-factly.

"I was asking her. Not you Cissy." Lucius almost snapped at his wife.

"Well, just as your wife told you, I was invited here." Kira told the man almost coldly. She knew that now was the perfect time to put her and Draco's plan into action.

"And your stupid brother allowed you to do so?" Lucius asked the young girl.

"Of course not. He hates you more than I hate him." Kira stated.

"You… hate him?" Lucius questioned, a small sparkle starting to light itself in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? Him and his do-gooder friends just push me around and tell me what I can and can't do. It's really annoying." Kira told the older man.

"Does this mean that you have no loyalties to your own brother?" Lucius asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"By what loyalties do you mean?" Kira replied, she wanted to know exactly what Lucius wanted to know before she answered his question. Draco shifted slightly in his seat, waiting for his father to answer his girlfriends question.

"Surely you have heard of the great upcoming battle. Do your loyalties lie with your brother or with the dark lord?" Lucius asked getting straight to the point.

"Actually, I'm rather neutral in the whole ordeal. I don't really worry about the outcome of the battle. It doesn't matter to me what happens really." Kira shrugged. She knew that she'd have to tell him her secret soon; he was going to bring up her safety.

"No worry for what happens?" He asked.

"No, none. I think it's a stupid fight. From what I hear, the dark lord is a mud-blood also. A mud-blood killing other mud-blood's. Why am I to care?" Kira stated as if she were trying to win a debate. She could tell that Lucius was trying to restrain himself from lunging out at her for calling his master a mud-blood, although she wasn't sure why. She knew from Draco that Lucius did most things without a second though. Perhaps he just wasn't ready for her to know that he was a follower of Voldemort.

"So what will you do if you are attacked by death eaters?" He questioned her, his eyebrow quirked again. Draco squeezed her hand, and Kira went on to tell part of her secret to the enemy.

"I'm not worried. My magic is stronger than anyone else's. They can try to kill me if they want." She said without a slip in her voice, really making Lucius begin to wonder what was up with his son's friend.

"How do you know that your power is stronger?" He asked.

"Draco and I have been testing it out a bit. Seeing what all I can do. I can beat Draco in a duel in a fraction of a second." Kira said as if it were the truest thing ever. Honestly she had never turned her magic on Draco, just Ginny, Professor Wood, Harry and Remus.

She knew that if there was anything that Lucius was proud of Draco for, it was his dueling abilities. Other than Harry and himself, there wasn't anyone who Lucius had ever seen beat Draco in a wizard's duel, and even then it took some effort. She could tell by the look on Lucius' face, that he was impressed.

"Do you have any objections to Draco joining the Death Eaters?" Lucius asked smugly. Kira knew now that he wasn't afraid to hide from her the family secret. If anything, he was going to try to get her to join them as well. Although she had to admit, the question did shock her slightly.

"It's Draco's life Mr. Malfoy. He can do as he pleases." Kira stated, she could see the bored look across Narcissa's face and wasn't surprised at all to see the woman speak up.

"Oh, you two are going to bore me to death. Draco, you and Kira go run off and play somewhere." Narcissa stated as if she were watching paint dry on a wall. Draco heeded his mothers word and stood up from the seat he was in and then offered a hand to Kira, whom after she had taken his hand; he helped her up off of the couch.

The young couple walked out of the sitting room and Draco led her upstairs without a word. Kira looked around at the long hallway that her boyfriend was leading her through. The hallway was long with a turn to the left at the end. They passed six doors before he turned down the bend at the end of the hall and then they passed another three doors before Draco finally opened a door and pulled her through it.

Draco closed the door behind them before he spoke. "Well that was certainly odd."

"Yes. I'm surprised that he basically told me outright that he's a death eater." Kira giggled before pulling Draco into another hug.

"Miss me did you?" he joked while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Nah, I just felt like I needed to make you feel missed." she joked back.

"Ouch, you've killed my pride." He laughed. Kira smiled up at him before leaning in and kissing him soundly on the mouth. The two teens enjoyed each other's mouths for a few moments before Draco pulled away while laughing again. "What was that a 'kiss it and make it better'?"

Kira shrugged. "It's whatever you want it to be." She smirked at him almost evilly.

"Okay then that's because I've been without you for a whole three days and I've missed you." He smiled as he pulled her over to the couch in his room and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

Kira turned sideways and curled up in Draco's lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "Well I guess I must say that I'm glad that you've missed me." Kira laughed at Draco's pout.

"You know you've missed me too." Draco stated as he continued to pout.

"Actually time away from you isn't all that horrible. I like spending time with other people; you're basically the only person I ever see. But… I did miss not having you around for a whole three days." Kira smiled and finally Draco stopped his pout.

"So, next plan?" Draco questioned her.

"I don't know; just see how much he's willing to talk about in front of me. Oh I was wondering if you know if he's good at detecting invisibility." Kira smirked.

"Why would he be?" Draco questioned raising his left brow, looking much like his father.

"I don't know, some people just can. I can tell if someone is masking themselves with invisibility so I just figured I'd ask." Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you have an invisibility spell?" Draco questioned her.

"No, and a spell wouldn't do me any good seeing as how you don't have the power to cast it and I'm not old enough to. However, I did happen to stash away Harry's invisibility cloak." Kira smiled.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak?" The young male asked even more confused than he had been before.

"Yeah. It was our fathers, and it was passed down to him." Kira explained while shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing.

"That's awesome. You should be able to spy on him while you're here then." Draco answered.

"Yeah, but it's probably be better if you tested it out first. Just in case he can sense it, he'll be a lot less angry if it's you rather than me." She replied to him.

"This is true. But he'll wonder how I got the cloak if he catches me."

"well, if he catches you, tell him you took it from a kid at school. He doesn't know that we've been separated from the other Slytherin's yet so he shouldn't be curious."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The following evening Draco found himself trying to hide his 6'1" frame under an invisibility cloak that was obviously made for someone a few inches shorter than himself. He had made his way into his father's study, the place where his father usually held his meetings with other death eaters. This particular evening his aunt Bellatrix was supposed to be coming to visit his father.

And so he sat waiting for the two of them to enter the room. Lucky for Draco, about fifteen minutes after he took up residence in the corner of the room, he heard the door handle jiggle before the door opened. Draco held his breath momentarily while his father and his aunt walked into the room and both of them took a seat around Lucius' desk.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Bellatrix questioned the older man.

"I think I might have found the key to helping us eliminate Harry Potter." Lucius stated simply.

"And what might that be?"

"His sister." Lucius replied.

"We had heard that he has a sister, but what is so great about her?" Bellatrix asked.

"It seems that she is against her brother. She's a Slytherin, she's dating Draco. She's actually here now. She claims that her power is greater than anyone else's, which even Draco attests to." Lucius answered his sister-in-law.

"So she wants to be a Death Eater then?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Not exactly. She doesn't want to be involved with either side, but I'm thinking that we could get Draco to talk her into it." Lucius replied while getting up from his seat.

"Okay, so you're going to talk to him, tell him to do it?" Bellatrix said also removing herself from her seat.

"Yes. Although, he might fight me on this one. I think he actually likes this girl as opposed to that Parkinson idiot." Lucius laughed darkly.

"Oh, so we might find ourselves explaining to the dark lord how we gained a Potter in the family?" Bellatrix laughed that crazy dark laugh that only her psychotic self could possibly created.

"Perhaps dear Bella, but let's hope not."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: There you are kiddies a MUCH longer chapter than the last one, probably at least double in size… don't you think? Well, I hope you guys liked it. I know I had fun writing it! Reviews are always welcome! :D


	11. Family Bonds

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Alright children, on to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Oh, so we might find ourselves explaining to the dark lord how we gained a Potter in the family?" Bellatrix laughed that crazy dark laugh that only her psychotic self could possibly create.

"Perhaps dear Bella, but let's hope not."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Ten: Family Bonds

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a month since Kira had spent a rather dismal stay at Malfoy Manor. When Draco had overheard his father and his aunt, he had left the room and went to tell Kira everything that he had overheard. Although, he did leave out the part about Lucius and Bellatrix discussing him and Kira getting married, I mean, why would he want to tell her that?

When Kira had returned to the Burrow three days later, she had told Remus and Harry what all had happened at the manor. She had even managed to sneak into Lucius' office one night while Lucius and Narcissa were out, although she didn't find anything of any real importance.

She had enjoyed the time that she got to spend with Draco however. Even though the two teens were practically rooming next door to one another, they really didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together at school. Not to mention that he had to share her with her brother and his friends. Draco really couldn't help the fact that Kira had more friends than he did.

Although there really wasn't anything he could do about it at the time seeing as how he was supposed to be still on the dark side, but those kids didn't like him because he had failed his mission. In the end for Draco, he had Kira, and right now that was all he needed.

Kira was currently sitting in her room, studying for an upcoming Charms test when the fairies on the painting to the entrance of her room began scurrying about. Kira looked at them for a moment before walking over to the painting.

"Is someone out there?" Kira asked to the pink fairy as it flew towards her.

"Yes. But they don't know the new password." The pink fairy answered her.

"Who's there?" Kira questioned. As she did so the painting turned transparent, much like the doorway would if it were to open, and she could see Harry through the painting. "Let him in guys. It's just Harry."

"Are you sure ma'am?" The green fairy questioned while flying toward the back of the painting.

"Yes." Kira answered. As she did so, the wall next to the painting became translucent and Harry walked through the opening in the wall, pulling a chest behind him. Kira recognized it immediately as the chest that she and Harry had found in their parents' vault.

"Hey Harry." Kira smiled to her brother.

"Hey. How did I get in here anyway?" Harry laughed.

"I told them to let you in." Kira answered smartly.

"Well, anyway, you said you wanted to go through the chest this week so I figured I'd bring it down and see if you were up to it now." Harry shrugged after he put the chest next to Kira's bed.

"What gave you the time to do so?" Kira giggled.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to take a break from Voldemort hunting." Harry replied.

"Oh, well I do suppose I can take a Charms break." Kira stated.

"Okay so, I would ask if you knew the spell for enlargement, but I suppose at this point, it doesn't matter." Harry laughed.

"Yes well, let's just hope that I can resize them one at a time and not the whole chest at once." Kira smiled while moving over next to her brother who sat on her bed in front of the chest.

"Key." Harry said while holding out his hand to Kira. Kira slipped the gold necklace with the key over her head and placed the key in his hand. Harry leaned down in front of the chest and put the key into the lock and unlocked the chest. Kira sat down on the bed next to him.

The two teens fell silent as Harry reached in and pulled out a couple shoe boxes. The first was marked 'My clothes' the second was marked 'James' clothes'. Harry set the two aside before pulling out another box marked 'Paperwork'. Harry turned the box upside down, dumping out the few papers that were scattered in it on an empty spot on the bed.

Kira understood what her brother meant and she waved her hand over the papers, thinking in her head that she wanted them to return to their normal size, and they did.

"Okay let's see what we've got here." Harry said picking up a few of the papers, Kira picked up the rest. "I've got, a deed to the house in Godric's Hollow, my birth certificate, and yours, strangely as no one knew you were alive, and our parents will. You?"

"I have, a deed to a house in Ottery St. Catchpole, and an envelope from mom and dad that's addressed to both of us." Kira stated, the end of her sentence much softer than the beginning. Kira handed the envelope to Harry who looked up at his sister before opening the envelope.

Harry pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope before speaking. "It's a letter." Harry said factually.

"Well read it genius." Kira scoffed at her brother.

"Fine." Harry smiled while playfully sticking his tongue out at his little sister. "okay here goes."

"_To our wonderful son and beautiful daughter,_

_If you are reading this, the two of you have obviously found one another, and we are no longer around. We wanted to apologize first off for splitting the two of you apart. Yes, we knew what would happen to you both if we were to die. We had Albus promise to take Kira somewhere safe if it were to happen, that's why we kept her secret. Kira, your power was prophesized and we knew that you would be the key to helping your brother defeat the dark lord, but in the prophecy it also said that if you were not hidden, Voldemort would take you and raise you himself to use you as a power against your brother. I hope you understand, then, why you had to grow up without your family, and that you nor Harry hold it against us for separating the two of you._

_Harry, we know that growing up with the Dursley's couldn't have been very pleasant for you, but by now, Albus has explained all of that to you, so again, we hope that you understand that we did what we had to do._

_To both of you, we want the two of you to be happy, we want you both to do your best in the war against Voldemort. We're sorry that you two have to go up against him at such a young age and that you both know that it really does come down to the two of you in this battle. Good luck to everything you do. We know you'll be okay, we have faith in you and your powers._

_With all of the love we possess,_

_Your mother and father."_

Harry finished reading the letter and looked up at his sister who had small tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Well, at least now we know that we were right about why you were hidden." Harry replied.

"Yeah." Kira sniffled a bit. Harry handed the letter to his sister.

"You keep this, so you think you can handle more?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. I'll be alright." Kira smiled through her tears as Harry picked up their will and began to read it.

"Basically this just says that we are to share their money and the things in the chest. They left the house in Godric's Hollow to me, and the house in Ottery St. Catchpole to you." Harry stated calmly.

"Well then I apologize that you got left a nearly demolished home." Kira smiled.

"It's okay, I've got Sirius' place as well. Not to mention the Burrow, I won't be without a roof over my head." Harry smirked. "Besides, you can always spend some time in Malfoy Manor."

"Oh, that place is absolutely dreadful! I don't understand how anyone could live there, it's dark and gloomy and just plain awful." Kira said while laughing.

"You're the one who decided to fall for a Malfoy." Harry reminded his sister.

"I know. His mom is amazing though. You can tell that she loves him fiercely." Kira stated with a smile.

"Yes well, it would take a mother to love a boy like that." Harry joked.

"Oh, you're such a mean brother." Kira laughed while beginning to move the papers back into the chest. "So, I've had enough fun for today, how about you?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you I think we'll just leave the chest down here and continue to go through it another day." Harry said while moving the shoe boxes back into the chest.

"That's fine."

"Okay, well, I need to get back to Ron and Hermione before they either kill each other or snog each other to death." Harry smiled. "Oh, and by the way, Remus stopped me on the way down, he wants to see you."

"Alright, well then I guess I'll see you later." Kira smiled as her brother left the room and she got up to do so herself.

Kira went down the hall toward Remus' office and turned to knock on the door. Soon after she knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Remus sitting at his desk. Kira walked into the room and sat down in a chair in front of Remus' desk.

"So, Harry said that you asked to see me?" Kira smiled to the man before her.

"Yes well, I didn't want Harry to know, but Minerva and I are pretty clueless on where to find more of the horcruxes. I was wondering if perhaps you had any ideas on where we might find them." Remus stated while shuffling papers on his desk.

"How in the heck would I know?" Kira questioned while laughing.

"I thought, that perhaps you could try your little screen view and see if you could come up with anything surrounding one and perhaps we could work out where it could be." Remus answered her while giving a chuckle himself.

"Okay, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kira answered before thinking in her head that she wanted to know where the closest horcrux was. As she did so, just as Remus had hoped, her scroll screen popped up in front of her and she could see a small dagger in a sheath hanging on a wall. On both sides of the dagger there were bookshelves and under it was a photo of a man with long blonde hair. Kira's eyes opened suddenly.

"What is it Kira?" Remus questioned.

"I know that dagger. It's hanging in Lucius' office." Kira answered.

"You mean to tell me that there is a horcrux in Malfoy Manor?" Remus asked the young girl while taking a good look at the picture that she was showing him.

"Apparently so. I was only in there once but I remember that picture that's below it. It's Draco's grandfather." Kira answered.

"Okay well then I'll talk to the headmistress and see if she can talk to Draco and find out what he thinks. We might be able to make a copy of it somehow and have him slip it out." Remus stated while scratching his head.

"Yeah oh. I guess what Harry and I just found out." Kira smiled while recanting the story of her and Harry's findings to her godfather. She spent a few hours just talking with Remus, it had been a while since she had gotten the time to talk to her godfather. Time would only tell if they would be able to destroy the horcruxes before the great battle. One could only hope that they would, it was the only thing that guaranteed the safety of the Potter children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: There you are kiddies, the next chapter in this lovely saga. I hope you all are enjoying the chapters. There are a lot of you who have been adding this story to your alert lists as well as your favorites lists, and I appreciate that you have taken the time to do so. It means a lot to me that there are actually people who are enjoying this story :D

Until next Friday. I hope this one will hold you over!


	12. Dreaming At Hogwarts

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Oh this is a good chapter my darlings. Very interesting indeed. I hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Yeah oh. I guess what Harry and I just found out." Kira smiled while recanting the story of her and Harry's findings to her godfather. She spent a few hours just talking with Remus, it had been a while since she had gotten the time to talk to her godfather. Time would only tell if they would be able to destroy the horcruxes before the great battle. One could only hope that they would, it was the only thing that guaranteed the safety of the Potter children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eleven: Dreaming At Hogwarts

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two very un-eventful weeks had passed in the lives of the children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or so it would seem.

Harry had just recently left his potions class for the evening and he was headed to the stairway that would lead him out of the dungeon of the large castle. He was alone for once, he had stayed after the class for a few minutes to talk to Remus, and had already sent the rest of the Gryffindors on their way to the tower. As he turned the corner to lead the way out, he was met by a large group of Slytherins who were most likely headed toward their own common rooms.

As he did so, Harry could see Blaise Zabini wave off the rest of the group and then stop where he was standing so that he was blocking Harry's path.

Harry stopped walking as he came up to Blaise as the other Slytherins passed by the two of them. After the group had left the hallway Harry looked up to see Blaise with a misplaced, trademark Malfoy smirk on his face.

"So Zabini, is there a reason you're standing in my way, or are you just here?" Harry asked almost snidely. Blaise gave a slight chuckle.

"Let me put it to you this way Potter. I hate Draco Malfoy as much as you do at this point…" Harry smiled in his head, he doubted that fact. "… and I thought that perhaps it would be in your best interest to know that I overheard your sister and the traitor talking."

"And."

"And it seems as though she's been sleeping in his room with him." Blaise said before walking around Harry and continuing on what Harry assumed was his journey to his common room.

Harry wasn't sure if Blaise was just trying to get a rise out of him, or if what he had said was true. There were two things that Harry was sure of. The first was that he didn't want his baby sister sleeping with Malfoy, the second was that he was going to the source to find out for himself.

Harry, knowing that potions was his last class of the day and that Draco had one less class than he did, figured that Draco was already in his common room. Harry turned around and began walking down the hall. He knew Kira's new password and that she and Ginny were currently in transfigurations, therefore, he could go through Kira's room to get to Draco's.

Harry walked down the hall until he reached the painting of the fairies that he knew guarded his sister's room. He looked around to make sure that there were no Slytherins there to hear him say the password. The pink fairy flew up to meet Harry.

"The mistress is not here Mr. Potter." The pink fairy said softly as it looked at Harry.

"I know this, but I still wish to enter." Harry stated.

"Ok then. Password please." The fairy smiled.

"Pixie sticks." Harry laughed softly thinking about how all of his sisters passwords had something to do with fairies. Harry walked over to the transparent part of the wall and walked into his sisters room. When he walked into the room he noticed a few changes. Kira's normally messy room was completely clean, as if she hadn't been in there in a while. He also noticed that the picture that she kept of her and Draco by her bed wasn't there.

Harry turned and walked out of the room and into the couples common room. There, he found Draco sitting on one of the couches reading a book. Draco heard someone entering the room, thinking that it was Kira he didn't raise his head but greeted her instead.

"Hey Key." Draco mumbled while continuing to read his book.

"Wrong Potter, Malfoy." Harry stated making Draco look up from his book unexpectedly. Draco had a confused look on his face as he set the book down on the table that was in front of him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco questioned the other boy.

"I'm here to get an answer. A straight answer. I'm not going to argue with you I just want to know the truth. Has my sister been staying with you?" Harry questioned, an almost angry look across his face, although, he found it much harder lately to be angry at Draco after all of the help that he was providing for the order.

Draco looked up at Harry, he noticed that the boy was slightly miffed at the thought of Kira staying with himself. Draco didn't fear Harry now like he had a year ago. He knew that even if Harry was completely pissed at him, he wouldn't harm him too much for fear of Kira's wrath, which was something that not even Draco himself dared to set off.

"Yes it is true. Although I'm sure the reasoning is different than what you're expecting." Draco answered, a little more knowledge in his voice than annoyance.

"So what is the reason?" Harry questioned the blond, and surprising even himself, he sat down on the couch opposite from Draco so that the two of them could finish their conversation.

"She didn't sleep for three days last week, as I'm sure you noticed how bad she was getting by the third day. So I asked her why she wasn't sleeping. She told me that she was having horrible nightmares that she couldn't stand to have, so she was afraid to go back to sleep. So I stayed with her that night until she fell asleep, about a half hour after I left, she came to my room because she had woken up from the nightmares again." Draco fidgeted around in his seat for a moment before continuing to speak.

"She woke me up when she laid down and I waited on her to fall asleep again, after she was out, I fell asleep too. She didn't wake up again that night. So we tried it again the next night. It seems as though as long as I'm next to her, she doesn't have nightmares and she can actually sleep. I figured that her staying with me was better than her not getting any sleep at all."

"So you mean to tell me that she's staying with you because of nightmares?" Harry questioned the boy in front of him, he knew that Draco was telling the truth, he could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's strange. I don't know why it helps if I'm there, but I guess because she feels comfortable with me, that they just don't happen." Draco said while shrugging his shoulders slightly. He really was at a loss as to why Kira wouldn't have nightmares while he was with her.

"So did she tell you what they were about?" Harry asked the other boy.

"No. I asked, but she refused to tell me. She said that she didn't want me to get worried about anything. Although I don't know why her nightmare would worry me." Draco stated while shrugging again.

"Alright. Well I guess I'll have to talk to her about it then." Harry stated while raising himself from his seat. Harry turned and began walking out of the room before turning back around to Draco who was back looking in his book as he was when Harry entered the room. "And thank you Draco for being honest with me."

Draco looked up to see Harry turning back around.

"No problem." Draco replied to Harry before Harry walked out of the door and back into Kira's room.

Harry sat on Kira's bed in her room for almost an hour before his sister entered the room. The young girl was startled to see the dark headed boy sitting on her bed.

"Oh, Harry. What are you doing here?" Kira questioned her brother. Harry told her about his previous conversation with Draco before asking her the question that Draco himself didn't know the answer to.

"So, what are these nightmares about Kira?" Harry asked the young girl.

"They're about the final battle. But they're so vivid, it's like it's real." Kira stated. An idea popped into Harry's mind at the real fear that he saw in his sister's eyes.

"Are they always the same?"

"Yeah. Actually they are." Kira answered while shaking her head as if to remove the dream from her memory.

"If they are all the same, I suggest that we go and talk this over with McGonagall, let her know what you've been seeing. It's possible that you might be having premonitions about the battle itself, and anything that you're seeing could help us out greatly." Harry stated.

"Okay, well let's go see her now so that I can just get this out of my mind." Kira replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira and her brother sat in front of the headmistress. The two teens had told the headmistress what was going on. Minerva agreed with Harry and thought that perhaps it was significant that all of the girls' dreams were the same. Therefore she told the young girl to tell what had happened during her nightmares.

Kira recanted her nightmare to the two individual in the room.

--Dream Sequence--

_In the dark of the night, an eerie silence fell across the grounds of Hogwarts castle. While the occupants of the castle were snug in their beds, darkness crept through the forbidden forest. Death eaters, the followers of the dark lord, and his other minions came through the forest and began their infiltration of the fortress of Hogwarts._

_The legions of Voldemort followers broke into the castle silently, whilst all were swiftly moving in the direction of their goals. There were groups headed to each of the house common rooms, some going to the headmistress's quarters, some going to find the other professors. _

_Lucius himself was searching out his son and Kira. He knew that the were somewhere in the dungeon but he didn't know where. After seeing the mass destruction that was going on around him, he thought that perhaps he had been wrong about where the children were and he joined the rest of the death eaters who were now in the Great Hall._

_The once pristine, immaculate Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle, was now just a battle field in a war that had been going on for nearly two decades. Draco had ran to Kira's room after hearing the commotion outside. He woke her and the two of them had headed to the Great Hall to join Harry and his friends in the battle._

_As the couple stealthily made their way to the room, they saw the battle that was to determine the outcome of the wizarding world. It seemed as though Minerva had enough time to alert the members of the Order, most of them were already there, defending the children who were trying their best to protect themselves, and each other. Younger students were cowering against the outer walls of the hall, while the older students were doing all that they could to protect them._

_Kira turned to Draco who's eyes held more fear than she had ever seen. In a split moment, Kira reached over and squeezed Draco's hand. Draco turned to the young Potter and the two of them nodded to one another before taking off into the heat of the battle._

_Kira and Draco fought their way into the battle, stunning and disarming death eaters all along their way. They were headed toward the center of the room where Voldemort and Harry were battling. They were stopped along their way by Lucius who was shocked to see what Kira and Draco were doing. He had been sure that they were on the Dark Lords side._

_Without a second thought, and without a word, Lucius yelled the killing curse and struck his own son dead, in the middle of the battle before running off to fight someone else. For Kira, the whole room came to a stop as her lover fell to the floor, dead- killed by his own father._

_Kira screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. There was so much chaos and commotion going on in the room, that no one even noticed the fresh corpse and his lover both on the floor, the living with tears streaming down her face._

_Unfortunately for Kira, that wasn't the end of her cruel fate that day. After Kira had grieved for Draco for a moment and realized that she needed to be helping fight, she looked up to her brother who was 10 or so meters away from her. As she back up onto her feet to go help her brother, the same green light that had only moments before killed her boyfriend, came shooting out of the wand that Voldemort carried._

_Instantly Kira knew that the Dark Lord had found a new, better wand, because her brother, her only remaining family member fell to the floor, dead. Kira's world, without her brother and her boyfriend was basically over. The battle had been lost. Voldemort would now run the wizarding world. There was no point in continuing to fight._

--End Dream Sequence--

As Kira finished telling the story of her dream, she had tears streaming down her face. The memories were too much for the young girl to handle. Harry instantly knew why it was so hard for Kira to sleep while having those nightmares.

"And you're sure dear, that nothing had changed in any of your dreams?" The headmistress asked the young girl after she had calmed down a little.

"Yeah, they were always exactly the same. I'd never wake up until the end either, no matter how bad it got, I always stayed asleep until the end." Kira answered.

"Okay Kira, I'm going to write everything down and let Remus see it and see what he thinks. Harry might be right about these being some form of premonition. I want you to keep in mind the things that you saw. If the final battle does come before we are ready, and it does happen this way I want you to remember what happened to Draco and Harry, that way you'll be able to stop it before it happens." The headmistress stated to the young girl.

"Yeah, okay." Kira stated softly. She still really wasn't in the mood for talking much.

"Harry, why don't you take Kira back to her room and let her get some rest." The old woman smiled slightly while dismissing the children from the room. She really was beginning to think the Kira had seen what she saw for a reason.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: There you are! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would really love some feedback this time! Probably about five or so chapters left to this story. Otherwise it will be lots of stupid filler crap, and who wants that? :D

Review kiddies :D


	13. Hogsmead

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: hehe guess what?! This is a fluff-o-matic chapter! It is it is :D lol I sound like a 12-year-old I know, but we all know that we love fluff. I do suppose that this chapter also has some substance to it so don't be worried or anything.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Harry, why don't you take Kira back to her room and let her get some rest." The old woman smiled slightly while dismissing the children from the room. She really was beginning to think the Kira had seen what she saw for a reason.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Twelve: Hogsmead

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later, on Saturday morning, students from Hogwarts were taking the path between their school and the village of Hogsmead. Since the return of the Dark Lord, they only allowed 5th, 6th, and 7th year students to go to Hogsmead. There were not many students going however, as most parents wanted their kids to be safe behind the walls of Hogwarts.

Nearly all of the Slytherin students were going on the trip, including Kira and Draco, very few Hufflepuffs, ten or so Ravenclaws, and twenty Gryffindors. Remus had offered to chaperone the students along with Minerva and Professor Sprout so that he could help keep an eye on Hermione and the Potter and Weasley children. He begrudgingly had to admit that he was also slightly worried for Draco as well.

Kira knew that today would be a hard one. Draco had heard word that there may be a few Death Eaters in Hogsmead only to keep an eye on Harry and to see who was close to him, who would be a weakness for him. As such, Kira and Draco could spend as much time as they wanted with each other, but they could not be seen with Harry and the others.

Harry had also made Ginny promise to stay with Neville and Luna during the trip, he didn't want her in danger by being with him out in public. Although Lucius thought that Kira was neutral in the battle, he knew that Draco and Harry were not friends, therefore Kira could not spend time with both of the boys simultaneously.

On this day, she and Draco were seen by many, walking hand-in-hand down the road that connected all of Hogsmead. The couple were talking quietly amongst one another so as not to be heard by everyone that they passed by.

"So, what do you think will happen after this supposed great battle?" Draco asked Kira as they walked along the street, Kira's first response was a laugh.

"The moment the battle is over, Harry and Ginny will be dating again." Kira said while still laughing. Draco smiled himself.

"That was obvious." Draco smiled.

"Well, what do you want to happen after the battle?" Kira questioned her boyfriend.

Draco shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "As long as you, my mum, and I all make it, I'll be happy no matter what happens." Kira laughed softly.

"I have quite a few more people to keep an eye on." Kira stated.

"Yes well, you're virtually indestructible so perhaps you should be protecting them." Draco smiled, teasing the girl beside him.

"That was the plan Draco." Kira smirked, then stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I really hate the fact that you'll be in danger." Draco replied honestly.

"I do to, but I'm more worried about you than me." Kira stated as the couple came to a pause in their walk. Kira noticed that they were now a bit outside of the town, halfway between the town and what Harry had called the Shrieking shack. Draco moved Kira off of the path that they were walking on and he took a seat on the ground, pulling her down beside him.

"I'm more worried about myself as well seeing as how I can't reflect spells." Draco laughed, continuing on in their conversation.

"Sorry." Kira said with a soft smile. The couple sat in silence for a while. Kira had her head resting on Draco's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Kira looked out and the scenery in front of her before speaking words that had been floating around in her head for some time.

"What happens to us if we make it though the battle." Kira questioned the blonde boy beside her. Draco smiled before he answered her.

"We'll finish out whatever time that we have left at school together. I would hope that we would spend some time together over the summer and then we'll agonizingly spend your last year at school apart." Draco answered honestly. Kira was mildly shocked that he was so upfront about the fact that he planned on being with her for a while.

"I hope things work out the way that we want them to." Kira replied with a smile.

"As do I." Draco answered. The couple broke off into another comfortable silence. After a few moments Draco reaches over with the hand that was not currently resting on her shoulder, and rested his palm on her cheek while gently guiding her face to his own.

Draco placed his lips on her own in a soft kiss that lasted only for a few moments, before pulling away. Draco held eye contact with the girl in front of him. A year ago, he would have never thought that he would be where he was at now, holding a girl in his arms, knowing fully that she was his world, his everything, and that as long as she was happy, he would be as well.

His thumb began to move in soft circles on her cheek before he spoke. "I love you Kira." The young blonde spoke honestly. Kira blushed fiercely before lowering her face, breaking their eye contact, letting his hand fall off her cheek.

He moved his hand to catch her chin in his grasp and pulled her face back up, but she did not allow her eyes to meet his. "Kira, you're not obligated to tell me that you love me. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Draco replied to the young girl.

Kira shook her head softly. "That's not it at all Dray." She met his loving gaze a smiled at him. "I do love you. It's just, that was really weird."

"How so?" Draco questioned, not understanding what she was talking about.

"This has all happened before. I've dreamed this whole conversation before." Kira answered, Draco could tell by the look on her face that she really was confused.

Draco nearly sighed at the relief that she wasn't upset with him. He smiled before leaning over and kissing her again quickly. "Have you considered that along with all of your other powers that don't make sense, that you could also be a seer?" Draco questioned.

Kira shrugged. "When I was dreaming about the battle all the time I'd thought about it, but honestly, we don't have anyway of knowing if that's what's going to happen or not." Kira answered truthfully.

"Well, what else have you been dreaming about?" Draco questioned her.

"I don't know. Just random moments of things. I've seen Ron and Hermione with a baby, Remus and Tonks getting married, and I saw us meeting the other Weasley children." Kira answered.

"Well, all of those seem pretty likely to happen anyway right?" Draco asked and Kira nodded. "Alright so when they do happen, we'll see how close you were to getting them right."

"Sounds like an idea to me." Kira laughed. The couple sat discussing a few miniscule things as their day in Hogsmead continued.

Later that evening, after everyone had returned to the castle, Remus had asked the Potter children to join him in his office to discuss something rather important. Harry and Kira sat across the desk from their late parents' friend.

"So, I have good news. After Draco confirmed that the horcrux that you had discovered was in fact in his father's study, I snuck into the manor on a day when Draco knew that his parents would be absent." Remus stated.

"And?" Harry questioned the older man.

Remus did nothing but smile and open up his desk to pull out the dagger and sheath that Kira had previously seen. Kira smiled softly before a thought came to her mind.

"Won't he notice that it's missing?" Kira questioned.

"Do you think me so daft that I wouldn't replace it with a fake?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Well no not really, but I wanted to be sure." Kira laughed.

"So how do we destroy it?" Harry asked Remus.

"It's not how that is the question, but when. Kira can destroy it easily without a second thought, but he will know as we're destroying them as we do so, therefore he'll be going after the remaining ones faster. So I say that we keep replacing them as we find them, and keep them until we have them all. Then we'll destroy them all at once." Remus answered Harry's question.

"Okay, well that does sound like it'll work for me." Harry replied.

"So Kira, any ideas on the next horcrux?" Remus questioned the young girl.

"Actually yes. Draco and I have been discussing the theory that I could possibly be a seer. From the dreams I've been having, I'd say that there is a horcrux in the graveyard in Little Hangleton." Kira answered.

"You mean where his father and grandparents are buried?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I've seen Wormtail trudging around there looking for it." Kira answered.

"I've been there before and he didn't seem too preoccupied with it then." Harry answered.

"Yes but then he thought that you were going to die, so he didn't worry about it then." Remus replied.

"So you think that we should check the place out then?" Harry asked the older man.

"Yeah. I'll send Bill and Charlie Weasley to check it out." Remus stated.

"Just make sure you warn them to look out for Pettigrew." Kira reminded him.

"I will. Although I doubt that those boys should ever fear that worthless excuse for a wizard." Remus said, a hardness in his voice that wasn't present before. Remus wanted nothing more than to kill Peter Pettigrew with his own two hands. Perhaps one day he would get that chance. But for now, he had to be content with keeping the children of his own childhood friends safe for as long as he could.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: There you go childrens, I hope you liked it!


	14. Hagrid's Cabin

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: This story is getting closer and closer to the end every week! I doubt it will make it to July :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I will. Although I doubt that those boys should ever fear that worthless excuse for a wizard." Remus said, a hardness in his voice that wasn't present before. Remus wanted nothing more than to kill Peter Pettigrew with his own two hands. Perhaps one day he would get that chance. But for now, he had to be content with keeping the children of his own childhood friends safe for as long as he could.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Thirteen: Hagrid's Cabin

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days later, Kira and Harry sat in the potions classroom waiting for Remus to arrive. He had told the siblings to meet him in the room, he had news of the Horcrux that the older Weasley boys had been sent out to find.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence until Remus entered the room and went to sit next to them at the table they were sitting at. After they all had greeted each other Remus slid something across the counter to the siblings.

"What's this?" Kira questioned as she reached out to pick up a gold coin that was lying on the table.

"That my dear is the Horcrux from Little Hangleton." Remus stated.

"Oh, that's amazing." Kira stated.

"Yes, so how many does that leave us to find?" Harry asked while scratching his head. "I've gotten lost lately."

"We're down to two." Remus stated. After his statement both men turned to Kira. "Any ideas?"

"Just one. But this one will be a lot hard to find than the last two." Kira answered.

"Why do you say that?" Remus questioned while quirking his eyebrow.

"From what I've seen, it's in the mountains with the giants." Kira replied.

"That's okay. Hagrid's been there before, perhaps he can help us find this one." Harry answered with a smile.

"Okay well it's on the top of what would appear to be a large stone boulder. It's odd because I can tell from seeing it that it's too tall for a human too have seen it from walking by. And to put it flatly, the giants are too stupid to realize it's important." Kira answered.

"What is it?" Remus questioned.

"I'm not sure, it's made of stone, it's like a crown or a tiara or something." Kira said while shrugging her shoulders. Harry then perked up.

"Didn't Hagrid bring a crown back from the mountains?" Harry asked Remus.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't here then." Remus replied.

"Well, then let's go ask him." Kira stated like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"That sounds like the best thing to do." Remus said while standing up. The three of them made the way out of Hogwarts castle, down the path that led them toward the forbidden forest, and toward the cabin that set out on the forests' edge.

When the three of them reached Hagrid's cabin, Harry walked up the few steps to the door and knocked. After a few moments the door opened to reveal the tall gruff looking half-giant who had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hello there. What are you lot doing here?" Hagrid questioned the group.

"Ah well, it seems that Harry here remembers you finding a stone crown of sorts when you were in the mountains with the giants. I was wondering if you still have it." Remus explained to the larger man.

"Ah yes, I do believe I do. Come in come in." Hagrid smiled while turning and going further into his cabin while motioning the others to follow him.

After all four of them were fully in the cabin, Hagrid walked over to the cupboards and opened one before pulling out a stone tiara.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Hagrid asked while turning toward the others and showing the tiara to them. The boys turned and looked at Kira who had a large smile on her face.

"That's it!" Kira stated with a small laugh. "And here I thought it would be hard to find." Kira laughed at herself.

"So, what makes this thing so important?" Hagrid asked while handing the tiara over to Remus.

"It's a Horcrux." Harry stated simply.

"Really? To think all this time I've been harboring a piece of you-know-who's soul. That's really scary." Hagrid stated.

"Do you mind if we hold on to this?" Remus asked Hagrid who shook his head.

"Not at all. Take it." Hagrid replied.

"Okay, well then, thank you. We'd better get this up to the castle." Remus stated while waving to Hagrid.

"See you lot later." Hagrid smiled while waving to the trio as they left his hut. The three of them went back up to the castle and swiftly made their way into the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Why don't you two go on ahead. I'm going to put these with the dagger." Remus stated to the siblings while waving them off before he started walking toward the dungeon.

"We need to go let the other's know what's going on." Harry stated to his sister.

"Okay." Kira replied and the two of them headed up the stairs. It was decided the Harry would go and get Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville and that Kira would get Luna from Ravenclaw and then they would all meet in the library.

After nearly 15 minutes, five of which was Kira trying to think up the right answer for the door to Ravenclaw tower, the group all met in the library to talk about what had happened that day.

Kira and Harry explained everything to their friends about the last three Horcrux that they had found. After they told the others about the past Horcruxes Hermione began to scratch her head.

"That means that we're down to one right?" Hermione questioned the siblings.

"Yeah. But I'm having a hard time figuring out where it's at." Kira replied.

"Why is that?" Ron asked. "You've been able to find the rest without a problem."

"I know. For some reason I can see it, it's a book of some sort, but every time I think about it, it's in a different place. Like it's constantly moving." Kira said while momentarily thinking about it again.

"What could that possibly mean?" Ginny said while looking at the table of people around her.

"I'm not sure. But we need to find it soon." Kira said softly.

"Why so soon?" Harry asked his sister.

Kira started to get a bit jittery and looked around at the others that she was sitting with. These were people that she trusted with her life, and she hoped that they trusted her as well.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but I think the battle will be really soon." Kira answered with a sigh.

"How soon?" Hermione asked.

"Probably within the next month." Kira replied while not taking her eyes off of those around her. She saw Neville visibly gulp.

""That means that we need to be thinking hard about where the last Horcrux is." Neville stated, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah. Because at this point, it's the only hope of defeating Voldemort." Harry replied. The group sat in silence for a moment before an airy voice broke out.

"I think I've got it." Luna smiled in her dreamy, far-off voice. "The room of requirements."

Hermione looked shocked at the young girls thought. "You know, she's right. That would make sense as to why the room keeps changing all the time." Hermione stated.

"So lets go check it out." Harry replied.

"What are the chances that we'll find three in one day." Kira replied.

"We won't know unless we try Kira." Harry stated.

"Okay, then to the seventh floor we go." Kira answered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I hope you liked it kiddies.


	15. Proud Parents

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello Children. I decided to take two weeks to write this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the same way. Sometimes, you just need a bit more time to perfect something when it's this important. In all probability, the next chapter will be the last. So I suppose that means that you can handle having to wait a little longer for chapters because of the detail and information that will be going in to them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Okay, then to the seventh floor we go." Kira answered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Fourteen: Proud Parents

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group of seven made their way to the seventh floor room of requirements. They knew what they had to do to get into the room, all of them, sans Kira, having been there several times two years previous when they had been in Dumbledore's Army. When they reached the seventh floor corridor that held the secret entrance into the room of requirements, Harry told the others to stay behind while he went to open the door.

Harry walked three times past the blank space of wall in the corridor that sat opposite the wall that upon which the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy hung. After Harry's third pass, walking away from his friends who stood at the entrance to the corridor, a normal sized door appeared in the once blank wall space.

He walked toward the door while motioning for the others to head his way. After the group of seven was firmly inside the room, the door was shut behind them. Once they entered the room, Harry perked up.

"I've been in here before." Harry stated firmly.

"You have?" Ron questioned his long-time best friend.

"Yeah. This is the same room that I hid the Half-Blood Princes' Potions book." Harry answered his friend.

"So, Kira, how do you suggest we look for this book?" Ginny asked the older girl.

"The windows in this room. I remember them from the dream. This is one of the places that I saw the book in." Kira answered almost dreamily, as she started walking off into the large room, the others following slowly behind her.

"Do you remember where it was?" Hermione questioned her.

"Kind of, but I know how to fix that." Kira smiled. "I wish you all could do this, it's rather amazing." She said to the others at first before turning out into the room. "I want to know where Voldemort's final Horcrux is located."

As Kira spoke those words, instead of the normal scroll like screen, there was a purple glow from the other side of the room before a small book removed itself from the shelf it was rested on. The book then proceeded to float across the room, swiftly, until it reached Kira's outstretched arms. The book was small, it was only slightly larger than Kira's hand, and was an ugly green color.

Across the front of the book the words 'The Riddle Family" were scrawled in old black ink. Kira opened the book and found it to contain records of the Riddle family. The first date in the book was 1672. Kira handed the book over to Harry.

"Okay that was…." Neville started.

"Amazing." Luna finished.

"I'm completely jealous." Ginny smiled at Kira. "That was marvelous."

Kira shrugged her shoulders but smiled, "I don't think it was worth losing my parents and missing you guys for 16 years, but it is pretty awesome."

Harry turned to his sister. "Yes, but with this, and the others, we'll be ready for Voldemort. Hopefully, after the battle, we'll all be able to go on with our lives, and make it so that our parents, and Neville's parents, didn't sacrifice themselves for nothing."

"Right on mate." Neville smiled to Harry. "So, that was it then. The last one?"

"Yeah. Now I just have to figure out how to destroy them." Kira answered.

The group looked around at each other. They all knew that the battle was coming soon, although, none of them really wanted to accept that fact. They knew that the battle would be dangerous, and they might not all make it out alive. However, they had hope, and they knew that what they would accomplish by defeating the Dark Lord was worth more than their individual lives.

Still, knowing that what they were doing was the right thing to do didn't make it any easier for them. Risking ones own life to save millions, as honorable as it was, still made anyone nervous. Kira often thought of her final battle nightmares. She honestly didn't know how she would be able to handle the loss of Draco, let alone Harry. She hoped that knowing what was supposed to happen would help her in the actual battle.

She had finally broke down and told Draco what the nightmares were about. Draco had promised her that he would do everything in his power to make it so that what she had envisioned would not come true. Draco had been promising her a lot lately. She smiled every time she thought about how he had professed his love for her. The only thing that could make her happier than the love of Draco at this time would be the defeat of Voldemort with her friends and family all surviving.

Harry and Ginny had been spending a lot more time together in private as well. Once Harry had heard what may happen to him during the battle, he found himself selfish for the first time in his life. He wanted to spend as much time with Ginny as he could, just in case he didn't make it out alive. He was honestly quite sure that he loved the young girl who'd been infatuated with him, or at least the idea of him, since her own childhood. He was unsure how he had let her slide under his radar for the first five years he had known her.

He supposed that it was because he had always seen her as his best mate's kid sister. Then as Ginny began to get older, he started to see the young woman that she was blossoming into. He hadn't been sure at first if she still liked him, but he knew that it was worth the risk of finding out. After Dumbledore's death, however, he swore that he would not allow anyone he loved to be killed again, not if he could help it. So he broke public ties with Ginny, he didn't want anyone to get the idea in their head that she was a weakness for him.

Although it seemed like a good plan in the beginning, Harry missed her company a lot. He had good friends to fill the space however. Ron and Hermione; although they too had managed to become quite the couple over the past year. They were possibly the most confusing couple in Hogwarts history. One minute they were all lovey-dovey sitting on a couch in the common room, the next minute they were having a row that could be heard throughout the entire Gryffindor tower.

Luna had spent the majority of the past year trying to find her belonging across the castle, much like her fourth year at Hogwarts. Neville had offered to help her on several occasions, a few times Ginny and Kira joined in on the search. Luna had complete faith in her friends despite Kira's visions. She fully believed that they would all make it out of the battle, and that they would win. She knew that the seven of them were a lot more powerful than they thought they were. Not to mention she knew that with all of the others that were on their side of the battle that it just had to turn out okay.

Neville wasn't quite as sure about the battle as Luna. He was nervous and scared, but he would not stand down. He wanted to fight; needed to fight. Neville needed to prove himself, to all those people who said that he couldn't do it. He remembered more than anything the taunting that he received from Bellatrix Lestrange about his parents during his fifth year. Nothing would make the young boy happier than seeing all of the Lestrange's who tortured his parents dead.

The group of seven smiled as they realized that they were one step closer to defeating the Dark Lord. "Okay, Kira and I will take this to Remus. You guys can go on ahead." Harry smiled at the rest of his friends.

"Alright Harry, we'll see you later." Hermione replied as the group began walking to the exit of the room. Once they were all outside of the room, the door disappeared and they parted ways.

Harry and Kira soon found themselves knocking on the door of Remus' office. They were both slightly surprised to see when the door opened that it was Remus at the door, but instead the towering frame of Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled when he saw Kira at the door, and opened it wider, allowing them entrance into the room. Harry swiftly walked past Draco and Kira smiled up and him, before stopping beside him and giving him a swift kiss on his cheek and then continuing to walk by.

Draco closed the door behind him and walked into the room, following the siblings. Remus looked up to see the group walking over to his desk. Harry and Kira sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, Draco stood behind Kira's chair, his hands resting softly on her shoulders.

"To what do I owe the pleasure again today children?" Remus asked the siblings with a grim smile that Harry missed but Kira caught. Kira looked up at Draco for a moment realizing that he was hiding something too.

"What's going on?" Kira questioned Remus. Harry looked confused but stayed quiet.

"Can't get anything by you can I?" Remus softly chuckled. "Draco has brought me some rather terrible news."

Kira turned in her seat to look back at Draco who she noticed was visibly worried. "And again I ask, what's going on?" She asked Draco this time.

Draco sighed but didn't say anything. Instead he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her. Kira took the parchment and unfolded it to read it.

_My son,_

_The Dark Lord wanted me to inform you that your services will be requested sometime within the next week. Our attack on Hogwarts will be in this time frame, and as such you are required to help us. Like we spoke about before, try to convince that Potter girl to help us. She'll be more help than either of you realize._

_Your father._

Kira handed the letter over to Harry to read before she turned to Draco again. "This changes nothing. I knew it was going to be soon." Kira replied.

"Yes but without the last Horcrux the battle is rather pointless." Remus stated.

"Well then good thing for us, we have the last Horcrux." Harry stated while setting the letter down on the desk and setting the Riddle Family record book down on top of it. Remus reached out and picked the book up.

"Where in the world did you find this?" Remus questioned the two teens.

The two of them went on to relay the events of what had happened. Draco was proud to know that his girlfriend had the powers to do what she had done. Remus was still occasionally stunned by some of the things that the young girl could do, but every time he heard something he understood more and more why she had been hidden from Voldemort.

"Okay so we need to let Minerva and the others know about the attack this week. It's going to happen regardless but we can at least have members of the order posted here every night so we will be more forewarned, that way the damage won't be as bad." Remus stated.

"Okay. What about Draco?" Kira questioned her Godfather.

"Well, that's what we were discussing when the two of you got here. We've decided that it be best that the two of you wait until the battle is going on to come out of hiding. You will have to seek out Lucius first, before he sees what the two of you are up to. Hopefully he won't harm either of you." Remus stated.

"We need to do something else to protect the younger students." Draco spoke up shocking Harry and Remus.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Remus questioned after a moment.

"I'm not sure really. We know that they're coming in the next week and that it will be at night. We also know that they are going to be spreading out across the castle to the separate dormitories. Perhaps we should have the younger students somewhere hidden at night, that way they won't be in the way." Draco replied.

"It makes sense. The older students know enough battling skills to help us fight. It should be our main priority to protect the students who cannot protect themselves." Kira replied.

"It would make sense, but we can't really do too much about it. We don't know which students have parents that are death eaters or are death eaters themselves. Therefore we can't really warn the students ahead of time because then they would tell Voldemort and Lucius would know that Draco was a traitor." Harry stated after thinking for a moment. "It would however probably be okay to put a few Order members in each dormitory common room every night, that way they can help the younger students to safety when the battle starts."

"What about the Slytherin students?" Kira asked her brother who shrugged.

"Didn't you say you could pull off an invisibility charm Kira?" Draco questioned her.

"Yeah. Now that we're at Hogwarts I could." Kira answered her boyfriend.

"So we can put an invisibility charm on the Order members who are in the Slytherin Commons?" Harry asked, not quite sure what the other two teens were considering.

"Yeah. That might actually work." Remus replied. "We'll have to let McGonagall know all of what's going on and she and I will discuss the safety measures. You kids just be seriously on the lookout for anything that doesn't look right."

"Okay." Kira smiled. "So when do you want to take care of the Horcruxes?"

"Well, Draco just received his letter a few hours ago and it's already after dark so I'd say that we are safe for today. We'll destroy them tomorrow morning." Remus replied to the young girl. "I want you kids to sleep good tonight; it will probably be the last time you'll get a chance to for a while. And try to go to bed early the rest of the week so that you'll have more sleep when they attack.

"You've got it." Kira said to her Godfather with a smile before standing up in her seat. "I'll see you in the morning Remus." She walked around her chair and grabbed Draco's hand before pulling him over to the exit of the room. She waved to her brother and the professor before opening the door and walking out of the room with her boyfriend in tow.

"Do you really think that we have a chance?" Harry questioned his parents' only living friend.

"Now that we have all of the Horcruxes I think that our chances are very good. Especially with Kira on our side." Remus answered.

"Yeah. It was pretty amazing what she did today. You know, it's funny that a year ago I didn't know that she existed; now, I really don't know what I would do without her. She's been closer to me this year than even Ron and Hermione have been." Harry stated being honest about this feelings for the first time.

"That is because you two are bonded by blood. She's always going to be important to you, especially because she had been taken away from you before the two of you got to know one another. As for Ron and Hermione, those two are growing as a couple, and you had to have known that eventually you wouldn't need to be the third wheel to them all the time." Remus smiled. He was proud of both Harry and Kira. They had been very smart over the past year, the two of them had accomplished a lot, and they were soon going to accomplish even more.

He had only wished that Lily and James could see what amazing young adults the two had came to be. No one would have been more proud of them than their parents. It was such a horrible fate for the Potter family. One could only hope that soon their lives would get much better, and stay that way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: As said before, the next chapter will be the last of this series and you can expect it in two weeks. I hope that you all are okay with these two week updates. They hadn't been planned but I've been really busy lately and I wanted to take the extra time to make good chapters rather than have really crappy short chapters for the final two chapters.

See you all in two weeks :D


	16. The Final Battle

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay. First off, I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I've had a few things going on in my life that have prevented me from being able to write as swiftly as I normally do. Again, sorry kiddies :D Thank all of you for your reviews and pretty words while I was writing this story. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter. I will try to have the epilogue within the next two weeks. Thank you all again for everything you've done for me while writing this story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

He had only wished that Lily and James could see what amazing young adults the two had came to be. No one would have been more proud of them than their parents. It was such a horrible fate for the Potter family. One could only hope that soon their lives would get much better, and stay that way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Fifteen: The Final Battle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning after finding the final Horcrux, Kira, who was sleeping peacefully in Draco's bed, had been awoken by her boyfriend telling her to get dressed because she was wanted in the Headmistresses office. Kira got out of bed, changed her clothes and followed her boyfriend to the second floor. Once inside the room Kira found that she and Draco had not been the only ones called to McGonagall's office.

Kira smiled and waved to the other occupants of the room. In the room was of course the Headmistress herself but also a large group of other people including the 'trio' as everyone called them, and Ginny. Kira also saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Bill, a very pretty blonde who she figured must be Fleur and another red-head that she assumed must be Charlie. Remus too was in the room, standing off to the side talking to Tonks.

"So, are we throwing a party?" Kira joked as she and Draco walked into the Headmistresses office.

"I wish we were gathered for something more fun Miss Potter." The Headmistress replied. "I wanted you all to know what I've planned to do about this chaos that is undoubtedly going to ensue soon."

Minerva then turned to the group as a whole. "I'm going to put a few order members in every common room. Kira, I want you to try this invisibility charm and see how many you can hold up at one time. I'm going to put Arthur, Molly, and Kingsley Shacklebolt in Slytherin; the twins and Sturgis Podmore in Hufflepuff; Bill, Charlie and Remus in Ravenclaw; and Fleur, Dedalus Diggle, and Hestia Jones in Gryffindor."

"What about me?" Tonks spoke up softly from where she was standing next to Remus.

"Ah, you. Although I doubt it's needed, I want you to stay with Draco and Kira." Minerva replied.

"Okay." Tonks replied to the Headmistress quickly.

"Now, all of you are meant to try to stay out of the way, don't let the students know that you are there until you are needed. I had Hermione set up a Protean charm so that when the Death Eaters attack, the first to spot them can signal to everyone else that they are here. Does everyone understand what they are supposed to be doing?" Minerva asked the room of people who mostly just nodded back to her.

"You guys only have to be in the rooms at night, we know that they'll attack at night. The fireplace in here has been unlocked so that you guys can stay at home during the day, or be seen out in public, whatever you need to do. Just make sure that you're back here and in place before sundown. I've also cancelled classes for the week; the other students think that it's just a much needed break due to the things that have been going on in the world outside of Hogwarts." The Headmistress smiled.

The large group all stood around after the headmistress had finished filling them in on what was going to happen over the next few days. The headmistress excused herself from her office and left the others to discuss what was to happen.

Kira laughed when Harry introduced her and Draco to the Charlie Weasley. He was the only remaining Weasley that she had not met. When Draco had asked her for her reason behind laughing, Kira told him that it was as they had discussed before in Hogsmead. She had seen them being introduced to Charlie. Draco often wondered how he got so lucky as to get such an amazing and powerful witch to fall in love with him, especially when she knew what kind of a family he came from.

Tonks walked up behind Draco and Kira before putting an arm around each of their shoulders, while moving to stand between them. "So I get the easy job eh? Watching the ever powerful Kira Potter, sounds like a good idea to me." Tonks joked with the couple.

"Yes, but say someone comes in and stabs me in my sleep. Then it's up to you to keep Draco from crying himself to death because no one but me could ever love him." Kira smiled, continuing to joke with Tonks.

"Ouch. That's just not nice Kira." Tonks said while pulling away from the couple. She leaned back over towards Kira and spoke much more softly, yet loud enough for Draco to hear. "It's true though." Tonks smirked as she walked away from the couple.

"Thank you for your never ending support, love." Draco scoffed at Kira as Tonks made her retreat.

"Aw…" Kira closed the space between herself and her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I love you, even if you are an evil ferret."

Kira smiled at Draco who just shook his head at her and placed his own arms about her waist before pulling her in to him completely in a hug. "You have to love me Kira, if not; I'd be dead by now for certain." He whispered just low enough for her to hear.

"Yes well, hopefully, we can also prevent that from happening in the future as well." Kira stated, referring to her visions of the upcoming battle.

"I'll do everything I can to get to him first. I swear it." Draco said finally releasing the younger girl.

"I know you will, and that's the plan." Kira winked at him. The couple walked over to where Harry was standing next to Fred and George who were talking in hushed tones between themselves. Kira wrapped her arm around her brothers and smiled. "So basically, we're down to a waiting game."

"Yeah. Look Kira I wanted to talk to you about something, okay?" Harry asked the younger girl, his face almost strained.

"Yeah sure." She nodded to him before turning to Draco. "I'll see you later then. Stay out of trouble." She smirked to her boyfriend before turning back toward her brother and the two of them waved to everyone else before leaving the headmistress' office.

Once they stood on the second floor Harry spoke up. "Do you think we could go down to your room?" Harry questioned his sister.

"Of course." Kira replied before the two of them walked down to the dungeons and to Kira's room. Kira spoke her password to the portrait and the two of them entered her room.

Harry sighed as he walked over to her bed and sat down. Kira followed suit and took a seat next to her brother who she thought wasn't really looking his best. Harry glanced over at Kira and then down at the floor. He repeated this action three or four times before he finally spoke.

"Look, we both know that basically everything you see comes true. I need you to promise me something." Harry said softly while looking at his sister.

"Anything Harry."

"I know that you love both Draco and I, and that what you seen was awful but, if that's what happens, it happens. I want, no, I need you to kill him if I die Kira." Harry stated truthfully.

"And what if I can't?" Kira questioned, she knew the prophecy, and Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort.

"Then do everything you can to protect the rest." Harry stated firmly.

"I will Harry. You know that. Besides, we're already one step ahead of him. We know that the battle is happening this time, we know what to expect. We didn't have the plan that we have now when I was seeing this battle, we're much better prepared." Kira stated truthfully.

"Yeah. I guess you have a point." Harry sighed. "But you do know that you're the only one powerful enough to stop him if I'm gone right?"

"I do." Kira nodded her head. "Unfortunately I still don't think that my power would match to your prophetic destiny of defeating him."

"I suppose you have a point." Harry said giving his sister a small smile.

"Yeah. So, if we make it through the battle what's the first thing you're going to do?" Kira questioned the young boy who laughed at her smile.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I will most definitely not be single anymore." Harry smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure Ginny is looking forward to the end of the battle as well." Kira giggled.

"Some of us don't have the joys of being able to be open about our relationships." Harry teased.

"I know. I feel bad for the two of you, but you know, Draco and I are both so hated anyway, it doesn't really matter." Kira laughed.

"Very true. Although, I will say, I don't actually hate Draco anymore. Just don't tell him that." Harry laughed making Kira giggle.

"I'll make sure he never finds out." Kira stated. "I told you he was harmless."

"And it turns out that you were right. Although a year ago, the only thing I would have wanted to do was kill the little ferret, now I'm accepting him as a part of our circle." Harry stated almost as if he was ashamed.

"Now there's something I never thought I would have heard you say."

"Me either actually." Harry admitted. "Like I said, lets just keep that between us."

"If you say so." Kira replied and they laughed together. Kira jumped as the portrait in her room swung open to reveal her godfather. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, the horcruxes Kira." Remus replied to the young girl.

"That's right, we still have to take care of those don't we?" Kira said while nodding her head as if saying that she remembered.

"Yes, yes we do. So if you'd like to join me."

"Okay. Come on Harry, you can help." Kira smiled as she got up off of her bed, pulling her brother behind her.

"Help how? Watch you as you make some things go poof?" Harry laughed as he unwittingly followed behind his sister. The group walked down the hall to Remus' office where the horcruxes were being held.

Remus reached into his desk and pulled out all of the artifacts that had yet to be destroyed and placed them all on top of the desk. "Alright Kira, how do you want to do this?" Remus questioned the young girl.

"I'm pretty sure that if I just think about it hard enough and ask for it to happen it should. I don't know how much power he has into these though, so it might drain a lot of my own energy." Kira replied.

" Yes, yes, very good point. Why don't you go ahead and sit down in front of them just incase something happens." Remus stated.

"Okay." Kira said while sitting down. She then began to stare at the several objects in front of her. She first noticed those that she herself had helped to find. The dagger from Malfoy Manor, the gold coin from Little Hangleton, the stone tiara that Hagrid had retrieved from the giants, and the final horcrux, the Riddle family record book.

Kira continued to stare at the objects for a few moments thinking over in her mind what exactly she wanted to do. After a few moments she smiled, then stood up in her seat and placed her hands in the airspace above where the objects all lay. Kira thought hard about what she wanted to happen. She wanted the horcruxes to be destroyed. She wanted the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul that was in them to be destroyed even more.

As Kira began to have these thoughts she closed her eyes to concentrate. Harry and Remus could see a violet light begin to surround the horcruxes on Remus' desk. She thought about how if these items would be destroyed that Harry could defeat Voldemort and they could all start a happy, new life together. She wanted nothing more at that moment than for these horcruxes to be lost in universe, to cease to exist and for the portions of the dark soul that was in them to be gone forever.

The violet light continued to glow, its hue becoming darker with each passing moment. After a few seconds, Harry noticed that as the light grew deeper in color, the objects began to blur. Soon, the horcruxes were no longer visible and the light began to fade away. Kira opened her eyes and watched as the light vanished completely, leaving behind it nothing but the normal contents of Remus' desk.

Kira quickly found the seat behind her as her energy began to leave her body. Harry walked over to the seat next to her and sat down leaning over to check on her.

"Are you going to be okay Kira?" Harry questioned his sibling.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Like I said, it just took a lot of energy to do that." Kira stated while she began to rub her forehead, she had a strong headache beginning to build in her mind.

"On the bright side, there are no more horcruxes to worry about." Remus stated softly while looking over at the kids.

"Do you think he knows?" Harry asked the older man.

"I'm sure that he probably felt something, but I doubt that he knows exactly why. He thinks that his horcruxes are in destructible, not to mention impossible to find." Remus replied.

"Yes, well let's just hope that he holds off a few days on the battle because if I have to fight tonight we might be in for some trouble." Kira replied referring to the fact that her energy was continuing to drain.

"It's a good thing that your room is only down the hall." Remus smiled.

"Come on; let's get you back to your room so that you can get some rest." Harry said while standing up from his seat.

"Okay, but I'll probably need you both to help me get there." Kira said while forcing a smile. She really had never felt so drained before. There had been no thought in her mind that ridding the world of these small artifacts could take out so much of her life force. All she wanted to do was go find Draco and sleep until the week was over. Unfortunately for Kira, there was a great battle to be fought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few nights later, Kira and Draco were sleeping comfortably in Draco's bed. Draco was lying flat on his back with Kira's small frame pulled up next to his warm body. Her head rested lightly on his chest, her long raven locks were sprawled out around both of their bodies. The two teens were in a soft sleep, neither of them had slept much since they had learned that the battle of all battles was near.

They were thankful that the Dark Lord hadn't decided to attack sooner; Kira had just been able to get the majority of her strength back that day. She never thought that destroying the horcruxes would cause her to lose so much energy.

In the dark of the night, an eerie silence fell across the grounds of Hogwarts castle. While the occupants of the castle were snug in their beds, darkness crept through the forbidden forest. Death eaters, the followers of the dark lord, and his other minions came through the forest and began their infiltration of the fortress of Hogwarts.

The legions of Voldemort followers broke into the castle silently, whilst all were swiftly moving in the direction of their goals. There were groups headed to each of the house common rooms, some going to the headmistress's quarters, some going to find the other professors.

Kira awoke with a jolt. She sat up in the bed and found that Draco soon followed her procedure. "What is it babe?" Draco questioned groggily.

"They're here." Kira said almost gloomily. She began to get out of the bed but Draco grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Are you sure?" Draco questioned her as he let go of her arm and she continued to get out of the bed.

"Yeah, come on." Kira went to the other side of the room and put her cloak on and picked up her wand just incase her energy wasn't fully back yet. Draco pulled himself out of the bed and joined Kira. He too slipped his robes on and grabbed his wand. Kira turned to Draco and pulled him to her.

"Don't die." Kira told him with a small smile. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"I don't plan on it. You don't die either." Draco laughed after he pulled away from her.

"Let's go." Kira said grabbing Draco by the hand and taking him to the door that led out to their shared common room. Tonks was staying in Kira's room; they were going to wake her. When the couple reached the middle of the room a frantic Tonks came barging out of Kira's bedroom door.

"Oh, you're awake?" Tonks questioned the couple as they met her while walking across the room.

"Yeah." Kira replied.

"Well then, final battle going on and all." Tonks said while turning around to use the door in Kira's room to exit to the dungeon. The group of three made their way to the great hall where there was battle chaos going on. Kira spotted out Remus who had just stunned a death eater and then ran over to the girl.

"The younger students are safe. Harry and Voldemort are out there somewhere fighting. He'll need your help Kira." Remus said swiftly before running off back into the battle.

"Good luck!" Tonks yelled to the couple before following Remus' footsteps.

Kira looked out across the great hall. It was almost like she had seen it in her dreams, but there were fewer students crammed into the hall. Voldemort's followers were everywhere across the room. All of the Order members and members of Dumbledore's Army, past and present, had shown up and were fighting against them. There were also several students who had graduated before Kira had came around, but had always been loyal to Harry, including Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson.

Kira couldn't see Harry, but she knew that she had to get to him. She turned to look at Draco and looked straight into his fear filled eyes. "Let's go." Kira gave him a soft smile and the two of them headed out into the heat of the battle. Kira fought her way through the crowded room, searching for Harry and Voldemort; she knew that helping her brother was the main priority. Draco fought beside her; he had no intent of letting anyone harm Kira. Halfway across the room, one of the cloaked figures stepped out in front of the couple.

Kira knew right away that the person before her was Draco's father. She wasn't about to let Lucius kill Draco like he had in her visions. Kira jumped in front of Draco and began battling with Lucius. During their fight, Lucius removed his mask and stared at his son.

"I can't believe that you would betray your entire family for a stupid mud blood woman." Lucius spat at Draco while throwing a stunning spell at Kira. As he did this he was shocked to find that the stunning spell came back upon him and knocked him to the floor. Kira continued on going to find Harry but turned when she heard Draco speaking to his father.

"It's not the family father, it's just you. And Kira, whether muggle or a witch, is more of a person than you could have ever dreamed of being." Draco spoke maliciously to his father as he stood over his stunned body. Kira was then surprised to hear Draco mutter the killing curse, the green light emitting from his wand, killing his own father instantly.

Draco then stood up and walked over to Kira. "Now you don't have to worry about him taking me out." Draco spoke over the noise of the room.

"I guess not. I have to find Harry, it's almost time." Kira replied looking around for her brother.

"Over there!" Draco pointed in the direction that he seen the young boy fighting the dark lord. Kira turned and ran off in the direction of Harry and Voldemort's battle. Kira reached the small clearing in the room where the biggest battle of all was going on. She stood off to the side for a moment, waiting for the right time.

She stood there waiting for what she knew was coming. She knew exactly when Voldemort was going to utter the killing curse. Then, she heard it. The curse that she knew Voldemort would say directly before the worst unforgivable curse of them all. As Harry dodged the flying light that came his way, he found himself much closer to Kira.

Kira ran to her brother's side just as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it towards the siblings. As he spoke the words of the killing curse, Harry reached down and grabbed Kira's hand with his own. As the words left Voldemort's mouth, not only did Kira's wand react as a counteraction of the curse, but Harry's wand did so as well.

It had seemed as though because the siblings were connected by their hands, Kira's magic had spread out through Harry and into his own wand also. The green light that shot out of Voldemort's wand was met by two gleaming green lights that were emitted from both Harry and Kira's wands.

To those who had the chance to watch what was going on, it was like everything was going in slow motion. The lights of the wands hit in the middle of the empty floor space. Then the light from Voldemort's wand was forcefully pushed back by the other two gleaming lights, and it hit his square in the chest. Unlike the first time that Voldemort was hit with a reflected killing curse, this time, there was a double force that hit him.

It killed him instantly.

As soon as the death eaters realized that their master was dead, the few remaining tried to apparate out of Hogwarts. They must have forgotten that it was something that they couldn't do. They were all stuck there with no where to go. The Order members swept into action and began capturing those who were remaining. Several tried to run out of the building but were killed in the process.

In the end, only about 10 of the dark lord's followers still remained alive inside the castle. The group all met in the middle around the siblings. Kira was leaning up against Harry, her power once again drained. Draco reached her quickly and picked her up off of the floor. Remus came up behind him with a chair and Draco sat the young girl down so that she could rest.

"Is everyone okay?" Were the first words out of Harry's mouth as he looked around for his friends.

"We lost Dedalus, Mad-Eye, and Hestia. Some of the others are beat up a bit, but we're mostly all okay." Remus stated, his tone slightly sad, yet you could tell that he was grateful that they hadn't lost more in the battle. Students, past and present began to gather around the middle of the floor where Harry stood.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked the young Potter boy, who was now an even bigger hero than before.

"Now? We celebrate the lives of those we lost who fought so that we could have a better world. And we celebrate a future that doesn't have Voldemort in it." Harry said finishing his sentence with a smile.

"Can I sleep in celebration?" Kira joked while resting her head on Draco's side as he stood next to her.

"Absolutely. If it weren't for you my dear child, we'd all still be in danger." Minerva smiled as she moved in on the group.

"That's right. And now the battle is over." Molly said with a grin, just happy that all of her children were okay.

"Oh that's right Harry, the battles over." Kira smirked while nudging her brother with her elbow. Harry looked down at her with a confused look but then heard Ginny squeak and the young red head ran full-force at him. Harry caught Ginny around the waist as she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him firmly in mid jump. A few of the others laughed as Ginny's small weight caused Harry's lanky frame to topple over.

"He's lucky he just saved the world…" Fred stated, starting a sentence.

"Or we'd have to pummel him for snogging our kid sister." George laughed, finishing his brother's thought.

At last, Harry had completed his ultimate destiny. He had destroyed the Dark Lord. Although, he would have to admit, when he started this journey at 11, he never thought that he would learn that he had a sister, and that in the end, she would be the ultimate key to defeating Voldemort.


	17. The Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Along Came A Potter

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kira Madsen became Kira Potter on her 16th birthday. When she meets her brother and learns of her true heritage, will she be able to help his fight? Moreover, what will Harry have to say about the man she deems worthy of her love? Kira? HarryGin, RonHerm, Post HBP w/ no DH

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here it is. The epilogue. Thank you all again for all of the support and kind words that you've given me while I've been working on this project. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic that I'm actually PROUD of. And I have a lot of you to thank for that.

I hope you all enjoy the end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

At last, Harry had completed his ultimate destiny. He had destroyed the Dark Lord. Although, he would have to admit, when he started this journey at 11, he never thought that he would learn that he had a sister, and that in the end, she would be the ultimate key to defeating Voldemort.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Epilogue: 10 Years Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry stood in the back yard of the burrow. He honestly thought that the place was more chaotic than usual, which he had previously thought was impossible. The adults were scattered out across the field, all talking, catching up on the things that had gone on in the past month. Their children were all running around and playing, most of them behaving themselves. The extended family had dinner at the original Weasley household once a month. Molly felt that it was the only way some of them kept in contact as busy as everyone seemed to be these days.

Harry had a hard time finding time for his own family lately what with being promoted to the head of the Auror department at the ministry. He and Ginny had married two years to the day that Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Since then, they had three children; a son named James Albus who was seven, then a daughter named Lily Dylon who was five, and finally Sirius Harper who had just turned two the week before. James and Sirius both had their father and grandfathers' dark hair, but James had Harry's eyes, while Sirius had his grandfathers blue ones. Lily looked like an exact replica of her mother.

Ginny had at first wanted to go and work at the ministry, but after giving birth to James, she decided that she much enjoyed being with him and followed her mother's path of being a stay-at-home mom. The two had moved into Sirius' old place after much fixing up, and then Harry had begun to rebuild the house in Godric's hollow.

The group had stayed pretty tight-nit over the years. Harry was grateful to all who had helped him in the battle, but those who had been there with him through it all were the ones who were most important to him. He looked out to see his wife and his sister laughing at Draco who had three boys on his back, trying to play a game of horse with him. Harry knew that Draco had become a part of the family the moment that Kira befriended him. Of course if you had told him after his first year at Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy would be his brother-in-law, he probably would have died on the spot.

Draco and Kira had a rough time after the battle. When Draco had returned home after the battle, he had found out that his father had murdered his mother before he had left for the battle, leaving the boy much like his girlfriend, parentless. While Kira finished her last year at Hogwarts, Draco turned Malfoy manor over to the newly reformed ministry so that they could go through the house and rid it of all of its dark artifacts. Draco even freed his house elves and began to pay those who wished to stay. After Kira graduated the couple moved into the house that her parents had left her in Ottery St. Catchpole. Neither Kira nor Draco could stand to live in Malfoy Manor, but it was a piece of Draco's family history so they kept the house anyway.

The couple had gotten married three years after Kira finished school. They had two daughters, the first named after Draco's mother, Narcissa Kylie who was four and the second was Addison Druella who was ironically born on the same day as Harry's youngest son Sirius. Kira often laughed because Narcissa was born with her dark hair and green eyes, while Addison was born with her grandmothers white blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Kira, not knowing what she really wanted to do with her life in the wizarding world, devoted her time to finding a cure for werewolves. At this time, she was severely close, but wasn't exactly there yet. No one was more proud of her than her godfather. He always supported her efforts to fix his furry little problem, but he often wondered if the girl would ever succeed.

Thinking of his father's last remaining friend, Harry smiled when he thought about the crazy pair that was Remus and Tonks. The younger girl had finally convinced the old werewolf that she didn't care that he was too old, dangerous and poor for her. She loved him, and that was evident to everyone. The couple married during the year after the battle. They had three sons, each of them looking more and more like their father except for the middle child who had his mother's ability to change his appearance. They were Ted, nine, Brant, six, and lastly Zed who was three.

Remus continued to work as the potions master at Hogwarts. Kira kept him stocked up on wolfsbane potion just incase he forgot while he was busy. Tonks of course kept her job as an auror, only taking off time when she had one of her boys. Remus continued to have an ever closer relationship with Kira, acting almost as her father. As such, he and Tonks were acting grandparents to Kira and Draco's children, seeing as how biologically they were grandparent-less.

Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, finally stopped sneaking off into corners and married a year after the battle. The couple had a son named Ian, eight, and a daughter named Riley, six, who both had red hair like the Weasley's were so famous for. Ron had become an auror with Harry of course, and Hermione also worked for the ministry, although she worked in a different department. She still volunteered her time to help out the creatures of the wizarding world and she also fought to remove pure-blood policies from the ministry.

The other Weasley's had their own families now too. Harry could see them all scattered across the field. First there was Bill and Fleur who had married only two months after the final battle. Bill continued to work at Gringotts and Fleur stayed at home with their three children; Nicolette and her identical twin Cherise, seven, and Dax, five. Charlie had stayed single so far, which wasn't really all that surprising to Harry.

Fred and George continued to run their ever popular joke shop. George married Angelina Johnson who was now a seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. The couple had a daughter named Keely who was six. Fred had surprisingly started dating Luna Lovegood after she graduated from Hogwarts. They had only been married for about four years, the shortest out of any of them. They had a son named Kendrick who was two. Luna worked as a naturalist, finding new animals for her father to put into the Quibbler.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud that was Neville tripping over the root of a tree. Harry had to chuckle, all these years, all those battles, and Neville was still as clumsy as ever. Neville worked with Ron and Harry in the auror department of the ministry. He married Hannah Abbott a few years after Hogwarts, and the couple had three daughters, Abbey, six, Ruby, five, and Wendy, two.

Oliver Wood reached down to help Neville up off of the ground. Harry had never thought that he would be so close in life with his one-time quidditch captain. He had heard stories over the years though, about how much Oliver had helped out Kira during her first year as a witch. He was one of the reasons that they learned of all of her powers after all. Oliver and Kira had stayed extremely close over the years, so much so, that he and his wife Katie Bell were the godparents to Addison and Narcissa. Oliver, who had never really wanted to teach in the first place, found out that after that first year of helping out Kira, that he was were he belonged, and as such he continued to work at the school.

"What in the world are you doing over here all by yourself brooding?" came the voice of Kira, pulling Harry from his thoughts once more.

"Eh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about everything that's been happening over the past ten years or so." Harry answered to his sister who leaned up against the tree that he was standing next to.

"Crazy isn't it? That we defeated the dark lord with all of our friends around and we've all still managed to stay this close over the years." Kira smiled, she looked like she had barely aged at all since her teens. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that she was working on some type of aging potion while she was trying to cure their furry friend.

"Yeah. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday that I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's." Harry shook his head as if to banish the bad thought, making his sister laugh.

"Really, because sometimes to me it seems like it's only been a few days since you caught Draco and me snogging in the dungeons." Kira said with a small giggle.

"Ew, don't remind me." Harry smirked.

"Well gee Harry how did you think your nieces got here anyway?" Kira said while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh gross. Do you have to put those nasty ferret images in my head?" Harry said while shaking his head again.

"Yes. It makes me feel like I'm taking care of my sisterly duties." She said with a laugh.

"Well why don't you do your sisterly duties to someone else." Harry said before laughing at his own sentence. "Okay, that wouldn't work, but yeah."

"You're a dork Harry Potter." Kira laughed.

"Ah yes, but at least I'm a Potter and not a Malfoy." Harry joked.

"Oh seriously, I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" She questioned. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and then at their spouses across the field. They both just chuckled, Kira and Harry fought like siblings who had grown up together their entire childhood.

And in the end, maybe they did. Maybe their parents' spirits had kept them connected while they had grown up. Maybe the bond between those two siblings was stronger than those of others. The fact is, the day that Voldemort was finally defeated; their sibling connection did something that no one had done before or since.

They were never able to recreate the power transfer like they had when Kira's magic spread throughout Harry to deliver the final blow to the dark lord. Maybe they weren't supposed to. Perhaps it was a once shot, all or nothing, type of magic. Either way, the Potter name would be known forever in the wizarding world. Except now, it was the Boy and Girl Who Conquered; and not just the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
